Big Secret
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: [Ch. 5 Up!] Mulai dari rahasia besar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah diketahui oleh Suho. Oh tuhan, Suho berharap ini hanya lelucon YiFan saja. / "APA! Chanyeol si manusia idiot yang kelebihan hormon itu mantan ketua gangster di Hongkong? Kau bercanda!"/ it's ChanBaek! slight KrisHo/ Yaoi, BL, School-Life, DLDR, RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Big Secret**

**Disclaimer : God &amp; Themselves**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluffy/?**

**Cast : ChanBaek**

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Kehidupan dua orang siswa biasa yang selalu terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi, siapa sangka sebenarnya hidup mereka berdua ternyata selalu penuh dengan kepura-puraan dan sandiwara di dalamnya? / "sebenarnya hubungan macam apa yang kau jalani dengannya selama ini?" / It's ChanBaek! Yaoi, BL, School-Life, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Secret ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Pov**

"hahaha hey kau dasar Chanyeol idiot! Cepat bersihkan lapangan itu dengan benar! Jangan hanya menatapnya seperti itu. kau pikir, dengan kau tatap seperti itu, lapangan itu akan mejadi bersih sendiri? Dasar idiot!" teriak Baekhyun dari tepi lapangan dengan sarkastik.

"apakah kau tak lihat jika aku sudah selesai membersihkannya pendek?" Chanyeol meletakan sapunya di bawah kaki panjangnya dan menatap Bakehyun nyalang.

APA?!

Pendek?

'_lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan padamu, Park.'_

"YA! Kurcaci penganggu, lebih baik kau pergi darisini! Kau membuat mataku hampir iritasi tahu karena melihatmu." teriak Chanyeol kesal.

"mwo? Aku harus pergi dan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk hal yang sangat-sangat mengasyikan seperti ini? hahaha dalam mimpimu, Park –idiot- Chanyeol." Baekhyun mulai mendekati gumpalan daun daun yang sudah di kumpulkan Chanyeol tadi dengan gerakan yang terlihat slow motion dan dramatis di mata Chanyeol dan mulai menendang, menginjak, dan menerbangkan daun daun itu –dengan wajah bahagia- hingga semuanya berantakan.

"YA! HENTIKAN ITU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Hahahahaa selamat bekerja lagi Park –Idiot- Chanyeol." Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi lapangan itu dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"DASAR KURCACI SIALAN! PENGANGGU! KETERBELAKANGAN MENTAL! AARRRGGGHHH."

**.**

"Ya! raksasa idiot! Cepat menyingkir dari tempatku sekarang juga!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berkacak pingang di depan namja bertelinga caplang yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"siapa yang kau sebut raksasa idiot disini?" tanya namja itu datar dengan tatapan –sok- dinginnya yang sangat menyabalkan.

"tentu saja kau bodoh! Siapa lagi yang memiliki tubuh sebesar raksasa dan wajah mengerikan selain kau, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum remeh menatap orang itu.

"setidaknya aku tak memiliki tubuh pendek dan seperti wanita." Baekhyun membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

Ah tidak! Baekhyun paling anti dan alergi dengan kata mungil, kecil, pendek dan sebagainya. Apalagi dengan kata bahwa dia mirip WANITA. Oh tuhan, memang apa yang salah dengan tubuhnya yang sexy ini? Pikirnya.

"Ya! tubuhku ini sexy bodoh! Setidaknya tubuhku ini lebih menarik dan sexy dibandingkan dengan tubuhmu yang sebesar raksasa itu!" teriak Baekhyun kesal

"memang susah berbicara dengan orang sepertimu. Kau, dasar kurcaci." Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyeramkan.

"Ya! Dasar raksasa idiot!"

"Kau kurcaci hutan."

"Ya! Bodoh! Idiot!"

"Kau Autis, Keterbelakangan mental, Berisik, Penganggu! Dan tentunya kau... pendek."

"Ya!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal. "Park Chanyeol! Sepertinya kau memang membutuhkan sebuah pelajaran." Desis Baekhyun kemudian. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Chanyeol yang masih asik berjalan dengan santainya sebelum

'**Byuuuur'**

"sepertinya siraman segelas jus jeruk akan membuatmu dan mulutmu berhenti untuk mencari masalah denganku hari ini, Park –Idiot- Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyunggingkan seringainya saat melihat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan Kau-Sangat-Sialan-Byun-Baekhyun.

**.**

Bel sudah berbunyi dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, tetapi seorang namja manis masih tetap berdiam diri di tempat duduknya dan sibuk menyalin apa yang ditulis gurunya tadi di depan kelas. Salahkan Kim Suho yang dengan hati malaikat yang sering di elu elukan orang itu dengan baik hatinya membiarkannya tertidur tanpa membangunkannya saat gurunya mencatatkan semua tugasnya.

"Dasar Suho hyung sialan! Aku akan benar-benar memukulnya nanti!" gerutu namja manis itu sambil terus menyalin catatan di papan tulis. Dia sudah tidak perduli tulisannya sudah seperti ceker ayam dan tidak bisa dibaca.

"kenapa juga guru botak itu harus memberikan catatan sebanyak ini untuk ulangan lusa? Aaarrggghh apa dia manusia yang kurang update dengan teknologi huh? Lalu apa gunanya mesin fotocopy di dunia ini?" namja manis itu masih saja sibuk menggerutu tentang guru botak yang ia sebut dengan kurang update dengan teknologi itu.

"jika saja dia mem-fotocopynya kan dia juga tak usah menulis sebanyak itu. apa dia kekurangan pekerjaan huh? Dasar guru botak menyebalkan! Semoga saja kepalanya semakin botak."

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! hentikan gerutuanmu itu! kau tahu, kau seperti wanita sedang PMS tahu." Namja yang masuk dalam list orang paling menyebalkan kedua setelah guru botak itu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kelas setelah menuntaskan panggilan alamnya.

"dasar suho hyung sialan! Kau juga salah satu orang yang membuatku menggerutu tak jelas seperti ini tahu! awas saja kau."

"lebih baik kau diam dan mencatat. Jangan terus mengomel seperti itu. mengomel tidak akan membantumu untuk menyalin itu semua kau tahu." ucap Suho dengan gaya menyebalkannya –menurut Baekhyun-.

**.**

Baekhyun dan Suho sudah keluar dengan kelas dengan Baekhyun yang terus menggerutu sambil memijit tangannya yang terasa pegal dan Suho sesekali tertawa mendengar sumpah serapah Baekhyun untuknya, guru botak, dan mesin fotocopy di dunia ini.

"kau telihat bahagia sekali ya melihatku menderita hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"hahaha aniya. Hanya saja, astaga Baek aku bersumpah gerutuanmu tadi sangat menggelitik perutku, kau tahu." Suho berusaha menahan tawa dan menepuk-nepuk pundak sempit Baekhyun.

"menyebalkan!"

"mian Baek. Tadi aku melihat wajahmu sangat kelelahan saat tidur. Jadi ya kubiarkan saja kau tidur. Aku tidak berniat mengerjaimu, aku bersumpah." Ucap Suho yang mulai kasihan melihat Baekhyun memijit tangannya dengan pandangan kesal dan ingin menangis.

"tapi gara-gara kau juga hyung aku tambah kelelahan!"

"Aku minta maaf Baek. Baiklah, hari ini aku akan meneraktirmu makan sebanyak apapun kau mau asal kau memaafkan ku."

"Benarkah? Kau serius hyung?" tanya Baekhyun sudah dalam mood yang baik medengar kata 'meneraktir sebanyak yang kau mau' dari mulut seorang yang berada dalam list 'Rich Man' di sebelahnya.

"aish, neee." Suho menatap malas wajah Baekhyun yang sudah tersenyum senang kearahnya dan mulai menarik-narik tangannya dengan tak sabar.

'_Aish, seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang pintar bersandiwara.'_ batin Suho.

**.**

"B-baek.." Suho menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat langkah riang Baekhyun juga ikut terhenti. Baekhyun mentap Suho yang tadinya menatap penuh tanya menjadi tatapan ngeri kerah lapangan basket sekolah mereka.

"wae hyung? Apa-apaan wajahmu itu huh? Kenapa kau menjadi tambah jelek sekali huh? Hahaha." Baekhyun menertawakan wajah Suho yang terlihat tak elit untuk dilihat sekarang. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Suho dan diselingi tawa yang terdengar sangat puas.

"Baek, bukankah itu Park Chanyeol musuhmu? Kenapa dia belum pulang? Dan.. dan apa-apaan itu, kenapa dia menatap tajam kearahku Baek? Seharusnya dia menatap tajam kearahmu, bukan kearahku, dia kan musuhmu." Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nama Park Chanyeol disebut dari bibir Suho lalu sontak menengok kearah lapangan basket. Dia menemukan sosok Park Chanyeol sedang merangkul bahu seorang yang Baekhyun kenal dengan nama Do Kyungsoo. Dia balas menatap tak kalah tajam kearah mata Chanyeol yang sekarang menatapnya tajam.

"Sialan!" Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Suho pergi.

"Baek.."

"hng?"

"tidak kah kau merasa aneh dengan tatapan mata Park Chanyeol tadi? Dia terlihat seperti... sedang sangat marah kepadamu, eh atau kepadaku ya?"

"mungkin dia masih kesal karena kau menumpahkan jus jeruk di kepalanya tadi hyung."

"jinja? Tapi tadi tatapannya benar-benar aneh Baek. Tidak kah kau melihatnya?" Tanya Suho sembari mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun yang seperti orang sedang mengikuti perlombaan jalan cepat.

"mungkin dia marah kepadaku karena aku tadi menggandeng tanganmu dan memegang wajahmu hyung." Baekhyun menjawab asal.

'_Sial. Dasar mulut bodoh!'_

"a-apa?"Suho terbengong engan jawaban Baekhyun tadi.

"iya. mungkin dia menyukaimu, jadi dia marah jika kau berada dekat-dekat denganku. Aku kan musuhnya hyung."

"huh? Benarkah seperti itu?" gumam Suho pelan. Baekhyun memandang gusar Suho dan kemudian menarik tangannya memasuki Caffe yang berada di depannya.

"kau bilang, kau ingin meneraktirku kan? baiklah, kebetulan aku sangat lapar siang ini. Jadi nanti kau harus berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku akan _sedikit_ membantumu menghabiskan uangmu itu hyung." Ucap Baekhyun setelah mendudukan pantatnya di kursi dekat jendela. Suho hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"terserah padamu lah Baek." Suho sudah pasrah saja saat Baekhyun sudah menyodorkan tangan lentiknya untuk menerima dompet tebalnya.

"aku akan memesan dulu hyung. Kau ingin apa?"

"kau saja yang menetukan, sudah cepat pergi memesan sana. Jangan ganggu aku dulu! Aku sedang berfikir keras saat ini." Baekhyun hanya mengendikan bahunya dan berjalan dengan riang ke counter caffe itu.

"permisi, aku ingin memesan waffle float, pudding strawberry, pudding coklat, strawberry mouse cake, jus strawberry, ice cream strawberry big cup, ice cream vanilla big cup, chesse cake-nya dua, dan latte."

"y-ya? Aahh baiklah. Silahkan ditunggu pesananya, tuan. Semuanya jadi 18.500 won." Pelayan itu tersenyum ramah dan disambut dengan senyum manis dari Baekhyun sambil memberikan uang cash dari dompet Suho kepada pelayan itu.

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya riang di koridor apartemen itu, dan saat tiba di depan kamar yang bernomor 614 dia langsung mengetikan beberapa digit angka keaman. Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun segera masuk dan meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk apartemen itu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat matanya mengangkap seseorang sedang melihat televisi dengan santai tanpa mengetahui kedatangan Baekhyun sedikitpun.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama dengan orang itu dan membuat orang tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"menikmati kencanmu dengan namja itu heh, Park Baekhyun?"

**TBC or END?**

**Ini apaan—" udahlah gatau. Saya Cuma menyalurkan ide yang ada diotak saya sejak liburan semesteran kemarin. Sebernya ini mau dibuat HunKai, tapi kata temen saya suruh buat ChanBaek aja. Yaudahlah saya nurut dan harus mikir ulang kata-kata buat bully-bullyan si ChanBaek gimana. Tapi, gapapalah^^**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo. Males ngecek lagi soalnya**

**Lanjut ga?**

**RnR ya**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Big Secret**

**Disclaimer : God &amp; Themselves**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluffy/?**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast: temukan sendiri/? **

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, siswa biasa yang selalu terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi, siapa sangka sebenarnya hidup mereka berdua selalu penuh dengan kepura-puraan dan sandiwara di dalamnya? / Yaoi, BL, School-Life, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**Big Secret ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya riang di koridor apartemen itu, dan saat tiba di depan kamar yang bernomor 614 dia langsung mengetikan beberapa digit angka keaman. Saat pintu terbuka, Baekhyun segera masuk dan meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk apartemen itu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis saat matanya mengangkap seseorang sedang melihat televisi dengan santai tanpa mengetahui kedatangan Baekhyun sedikitpun._

_Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama dengan orang itu dan membuat orang tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di sampingnya._

"_menikmati kencanmu dengan namja itu heh, Park Baekhyun?"_

* * *

[Chapter 2]

"jangan mulai lagi, Park." Gumam Baekhyun.

"aku tidak akan memulainya jika aku tidak melihat sendiri kau dengan 'mesra'nya menggandeng tangan namja itu dan menyentuh wajah jeleknya itu di depanku, Park Baekhyun."

"aish, kau fikir aku juga tak melihatmu merangkul pundak Kyungsoo huh?" sungut Baekhyun kesal.

"aku hanya merangkul pundaknya kau tahu."

"aish aku bisa gila jika setiap ini setiap hari, Park Chanyeol. Kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan namja sepertimu."

"karna kau mencintaiku, Park Baekhyun. Dan aku juga mencintaimu." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan sesekali mencium pelipis pemuda mungil itu.

"mengejutkan sekali." Balas Baekhyun datar dan mengeratkan pelukan Chanyeol sembari tersenyum simpul.

**.**

"apakah kau sudah makan malam, Park?" tanya Baekhyun saat retina matanya menangkap Chanyeol yang sedang manatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara masak itu dengan raut wajah yang –menurut Baekhyun- sangat tidak elit.

"hng? Belum. Aku daritadi menunggumu pulang kencan dengan si Suho itu."

"bisakah kau tidak memulainya lagi Park? Aku sungguh lelah dan kesal denganmu hari ini. sekali lagi kau membuatku kesal aku akan memkulmu."

"aku hanya... YA! Kau sangat tidak sopan memanggil suamimu sendiri seperti itu, Park."

"terserah. Aku tak peduli." Baekhyun membuka tas-nya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan bulgogi yang tadi ia beli untuk Chanyeol.

"makanlah. Tadi kaubilang kau belum makan malam." Ucap Baekhyun setelah meletakan bulgogi itu diatas meja.

"huh? Tunggu. Makanan itu yang membeli kau atau si Suho itu? jika si Suho itu yang membelinya, jangan harap aku akan memakannya."

"makanan itu aku yang membelinya tadi." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

"benarkah? Setahu ku kau itu kan selalu—"

"Kenapa kau hari ini seperti ini sih? Kau menyebalkan sekali tau! Kalau kau tidak mau memakanannya ya tinggal buang saja! Sudahlah aku ingin istirahat." Potong Baekhyun cepat dan bangkit meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di ruangan itu.

"kenapa anak itu sensitif sekali hari ini? apakah ia sedang PMS?" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia melirik bulgogi didepannya dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan.

"aku tidak akan memakanmu! Kau tahu!" ucap Chanyeol memelototi bulgogi di depannya itu.

'kryuuk'

"ah sial! Kenapa parutku harus berbunyi di depanmu? Aku jadi tidak tega membiarkan pengemis-pengemis di dalam perutku kelaparan. Ini semua salahmu! Baiklah aku akan memakanmu jika kau memaksa."

"ternyata, kau sangat enak ya. Baiklah aku akan menghabiskan mu. Hahaha." Baekhyun sudah sering mengatakannya kan jika Chanyeol itu idiot? Ya memang, dia memang idiot dan sedikit err—.

**.**

"baby, apakah kau sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol saat menemukan Baekhyun sudah berbaring di ranjang mereka dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Chanyeol ikut mambaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dan membenamkan tubuh mungil itu di dekapan besarnya.

"aku tahu kau belum tidur baby"

"..."

"Baekie~"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun~"

"..."

"Park Baekhyun~"

"..."

"Baby~"

"..."

"istriku~"

"..."

"eomma~" ah tidak! Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar panggilan 'eomma' yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Yah, meskipun ia tahu ia tak akan bisa hamil, tapi tetap saja panggilan itu terlalu manis untuk didengarnya dari mulut suaminya sendiri.

"..."

"Ish! Dasar bacon pendek tuli!"

"YA!" Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam dan hanya di balas dengan cengiran bodoh dari Chanyeol.

"baby~ jangan merajuk. Jika kau merajuk, aku akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo malam ini."

"huh? Apakah kau mengancamku Park Chanyeol? Yasudah sana pergi saja! Menginaplah di tempat Kyungsoo-mu dan tidak usah pulang lagi. Anggap saja kau tidak mempunyai istri dan kita sudah ber-cerai."

"Ya! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Ish! baby~ jangan merajuk seperti itu. aku minta maaf jika aku salah. Tapi aku mohon hentikan acara mari-merajuk-kepada-Park-Chanyeol mu itu."

"Ya! Apakah kau tidak sadar jika kau itu sangat menyebalkan, Park?" desis Baekhyun mentap Chanyeol mengerikan.

"ya, aku juga tahu jika aku memang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo juga sering mengatakan itu kepadaku." ucap Chanyeol dengan polosnya yang menyebabkan Baekhyun ingin sekali membuang namja di depannya itu ke dalam lubang buaya.

"Ya! Kenapa selalu Kyungsoo Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang ada di kepalamu?! Sebenarnya istrimu itu aku atau Kyungsoo hah? Sana pergi dan nikahi saja Kyungsoo!"

* * *

"YA! Park Chanyeol! Cepat sarapan dulu. Kita hampir terlambat bodoh!" Teriak Baekhyun mengahancurkan pagi yang –mungkin- indah itu.

"hmm ne." Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun. "Morning kiss baby~ hehe." Chanyeol menduduki kursi makan yang ada di depan Baekhyun dan mulai memakan roti panggang buatan Baekhyun.

"ingat! Jangan membuatku terlalu kesal hari ini atau aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang lebih menyebalkan dari kemarin." ucap Baekhyun setelah menegak susunya.

"hmm. Dan kau baby, Jangan terlalu berdekatan dengan si malaikat pencabut nyawa itu. aku tak suka melihatkau berdekatan dengannya." Chanyeol sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan itu sukses membuat Bakehyun ingin mengeluarkan apa yang baru saja ia makan.

"Ya! Namanya itu Suho bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa bodoh! ish! Kau saja selalu berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

**Chuuu~**

"jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu Byun.. ah tidak, Park Baekhyun. Itu membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' padamu." ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup pelan bibir menggoda –menurutnya- itu.

"ish! Kau saja yang mesum! Sudah ayo kita berangkat" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menarik lengan Chanyeol.

"kadang aku berpikir, kenapa kita harus pura pura bermusuhan jika di sekolah. Padahal kita adalah pasangan suami ist–"

"tolong koreksi ucapanmu, Tuan Park." Potong Bakehyun cepat.

"ya ya ya pasangan suami suami. Ya baby! Itu sangat tidak enak di dengar tahu. lagipula, kau memang yang berstatus sebagai pihak 'dimasuki' disini." Sontak Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya.

"kau sangat berisik Park Chanyeol. Cepat sana kau berangkat dulu nanti baru aku menyusul. Aku tak mau jika ada yang melihat kita keluar bersama dari apartemen." Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol agar segera pergi dari apartemen mereka.

"kau saja dulu yang berangkat baby. Aku akan menjagamu dari balakang. Aku berjanji akan menjaga jarak darimu." Baekhyun terlihat bepikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol sebelum tangan Chanyeol mencekal lengan mungilnya.

"berhati-hatilah di jalan. Aku sungguh berharap kita segera lulus dari sekolah itu dan bisa berangkat kuliah bersama sama." Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang besar dan mendaratkan kecupan kecupan ringan di bibir mungil Bakehyun yang sekarang sedang menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"hati-hati di jalan baby. Balajarlah dengan benar! Jangan bertingkah terlalu menyebalkan nanti di sekolah. Oh iya, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, jangan meninggalkan kelas dulu, kita akan pulang bersama seperti biasanya. Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu berdekatan dengan si malaikat pencabut nyawa, arra?"

"kau terlalu banyak bicara bodoh! Sudahlah aku berangkat."

**Chuuu~**

"aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun berlalu setelah mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol yang selalu menyungingkan senyuman lebar itu.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU PARK BAEKHYUN~! AKU AKAN MENYUSUL SEKITAR 10 MENIT LAGI." Teriak Chanyeol pada sosok Baekhyun yang sudah hilang ditelan pintu apartemen mereka.

'andai saja kita tak harus berpura-pura menjadi musuh di sekolah seperti ini. pasti hidupku lebih terasa bahagia dari sekarang.'

* * *

"eung.. Chanyeol sunbaenim, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu hari ini. datanglah setelah pulang sekolah di taman belakang sekolah ne. Aku mohon sunbaenim." Ucap seorang yeoja berparas cantik yang sedang beridiri di hadapan Chanyeol dengan pandangan berharap yang sangat kentara di matanya.

"memangnya apa yang akan kau bicarakan Jinri-ssi? Mengapa tidak mengatakan sekrang saja disini hmm?" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger dibibirnya setelah melirik sedikit name tag yeoja itu.

"eung.. a-aku ingin mengatakannya nanti saja C-Chanyeol sunbaenim. Apakah sunbaenim bisa nanti setelah jam pulang sekolah?" tanya Jinri penuh harap dengan tatapan yang errr sedikit mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya.

'aish bocah ini! setelah pulang sekolah kan aku ingin pulang bersama Baekki-Ku kenapa ada saja halangan untuk menuju kebahagiaan keluarga ku tuhaaaaan.'

"aku sebenarnya ada acara sepulang sekolah Jinri-ssi dan mungkin acara itu memakan waktu sangat lama dan aku akan sangat terlambat jika menemuimu dulu." elak Chanyeol berusaha tenang dibalik senyum lebarnya.

"tidak perduli kau akan datang jam berapa sunbaenim, aku tetap akan menunggumu hari ini setelah pulang sekolah di taman belakang." Jinri sedikit mem-poutkan bibirnya.

'AISH! JIKA DIA MENUNGGUKU BAGAIMANA BISA AKU PULANG DENGAN BAEKKI-KU SAYANG!'

"ah.. k-kau akan menungguku sampai aku datang? Bagaimana jika aku tak datang? Bagaimana jika kau malah di goda oleh preman-preman yang terkadang suka berkeliaran di daerah sekolah ini? kau benar benar akan tetap menungguku?"

"eoh? Kau khawatir denganku sunbaenim? Tak apa aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Jinri dengan rona merah tipis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"haaaaah~ arra arra aku akan datang setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi kau hanya punya waktu 15 menit, bagaimana apakah kau mau?"

"Yeeeaayy~ baiklah sunbaenim gomawo. Aku akan menunggumu setelah bel sekolah berbunyi ne. Gomawooo" Jinri berlalu dengan wajah gembira sembari melewati Chanyeol yang sedang memasang senyum –palsu- lebarnya.

"Aish! Kenapa harus ada halangan lagi ya tuhaaaaaan." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah ia tak melihat bayangan yeoja tadi menghilang di balik koridor. Segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetikan pesan untuk Baekhyun-Nya.

_To: Sexy Baekkie_

_Subject: menyebalkan!_

_Baekki baby~ hiks maaf ya sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat ke kelasmu setelah pulang sekolah nanti. ada seseorang yang sepertinya mempunyai kepentingan denganku nanti. haaaah~ mengapa jalan berdua dengan 'istri' ku sendiri bahkan setelah pulang sekolah dan sembunyi-sembunyi sekalipun tetap saja terasa sulit sekali T.T_

_Tapi aku berjanji setelah menemui orang itu itu aku akan langsung menemuimu baby. Jadi, jangan pergi barang sejengkalpun dari tempat dudukmu. Kau mengerti?_

_Aku mencintaimu:*_

_Nb: aku sedang dalam mood buruk untuk saling bertengkar seperti biasa dengan mu baby, jadi sebisa mu jauhilah tempat yang memungkinkan aku dan kau berada di sana di waktu yang bersamaan, arra? I Love You._

**.**

Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafas saat membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Benar apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu, mengapa sangat sulit jalan berdua dengan pasanganmu bahkan setelah pulang sekolah dan sembunyi-sembunyi sekalipun. Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya lagi dan segera menulis balasan untuk suaminya tersebut.

_To: Idiot Park_

_Subject: Reply_

_Iya. tak apa Chayeollie. baiklah aku tidak akan berpindah dari tempat dudukku sebelum kau datang menemuiku di kelasku._

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol._

_Nb: aku mengerti, aku tidak akan keluar kelas hari ini supaya tak bertemu denganmu Chanyeollie. TAPI JANGAN BERDEKATAN DENGAN SIAPAPUN! JIKA KAU BERANI MACAM-MACAM, KAU MATI! HAHA_

"jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu di sekolah hari ini aku akan merindukanmu Yeollie." gumam Baekhyun pelan.

Dan Baekhyun menemukan ponselnya bergetar lagi menandakan ada pesan balasan yang Chanyeol berikan setelah pesannya ia kirim tadi. Baekhyun sedikit melirikan matanya di layar ponselnya yang menampilakan deretan kata-kata yang dikirimkan Park Chanyeol yang bermakna sama namun dengan kaliamat berbeda. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis membacanya dan terkadang bergumam kecil.

"dasar bodoh."

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau sudah dengar berita heboh belum pagi ini?" tanya Suho heboh saat melihat Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan ponselnya.

"huh? Aku tidak tertarik. Aku bukan penggosip sepertimu hyung." Jawab Baekhyun menyebalkan.

'pletak'

"YA! Apa yang salah dengan mu huh? Kenapa kau memukulku hyung?" kesal baekhyun karena Suho dengan seenaknya memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya yang 'indah'.

Ya, benar-benar indah sampai rasanya Baekhyun ingin memotongnya dan menggantinya dengan tangan beruang.

"aku bukan penggosip bodoh!"

"ya ya ya terserahlah. Sekarang apa maumu hyung? Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menyimpan ponselnya kedalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"berita itu Baek! Aku yakin kau akan terkejut mendengarnya hahaha." Suho tertawa sendiri seperti orang tak waras dengan wajahnya yang... bukankah Baekhyun harus mejadi orang yang jujur? Baiklah Baekhyun akan jujur. Sebenarnya wajah Suho saat tertawa itu sangat jelek dan menggelikan untuk dilihat.

"ya ya ya. Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan malas.

"kau tahu Choi Jinri? Gadis cantik adik kelas kita itu. dengar-dengar dia akan menyatakan perasaanya dengan seseorang." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum –sok- misterius.

"haaah aku tak tertarik hyung. Ganti topik saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

"tapi, Jinri akan menyatakan perasaanya kepada musuhmu tahu. si Park sialan Chanyeol itu! haaah aku tak menyangka si Jinri, si gadis kelewat imut itu menyukai Chanyeol. Jinri akan menyatakan perasaanya nanti sehabis pulang sekolah di taman belakang sekolah. Kau terkejut?"

JDEEER

Benar kata Suho. Baekhyun akan terkejut. Bahkan, sekarang ia bukan hanya terkejut saja, tapi sangat terkejut. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai mematung mendengarnya.

"benarkah?" hanya kata itu yang bisa dikeluarkan Baekhyun meskipun ia mencoba biasa saja.

"iya. Dan kau tahu? bahkan dengar-dengar juga, Chanyeol juga menyukai Jinri. Karna ada yang pernah melihat waktu itu mereka berpelukan dan hampir berciuman di koridor sepi Baek. Waaahh, Chanyeol daebak!"

"..."

'Chanyeol? Jinri? Menyukai? Pelukan? Hampir ciuman? Koridor sepi? kenapa aku tak pernah mengetahuinya sama sekali jika Chanyeol sedekat itu dengan adik kelas bernama Jinri itu?'

'jadi.. kau mulai bermain-main dibelakangku ya Park Chanyeol?'

**TBC**

**BWAHAHAH APA INI?! /NANGIS DARAH/**

**MAAP YA GAJELAS BANGET T_T KALO FF BUATNYA WAKTU LAGI SAKIT YA GINI. GAJELAS T_T**

**OH IYA, GA NYANGKA LOH ADA YANG NGERESPON FF NYA HAHAHA KIRAIN GA BAKALAN ADA YG NGERESPON WKWK**

**Oh iya, karena saya lagi dalam mood bagus saya bakalan balesin review disini :3**

**Chensing: **Iya mereka maennya rahasia2an nih sok misterius banget/? Haha udah lanjut kok;)

**Rika maulina 94: **Belom kok mereka belom nikah, nanti mereka nikahnya sama saya/? Haha gak ding bercanda:p iya mereka udah nikah. Iya ini udah lanjut;)

**Oseha: **Waaa makasih. Waaa maaf ya kurang panjang. Waaa saya emang gak bisa sama yang yang panjang-panjang #Ini ambigu ya maaf. Waaa iya ini udah lanjut #digampar

**Dhea485: **Udah lanjut ya;)

**Nadyadwiandini10: **Ga ngerti ya? Masa ga ngerti sih? Disini udah kejawab kan? iya ini udah lanjut;) jangan ingetin tentang BaekYeon lagi dong kamu T_T nanti mood nulis aku down lagi:( huhuhu.

**Flamintsqueen: **Iyaa mereka udah nikah kemaren di depan rumah aku/?. Iya yg HunKai itu Kai uke wkwk. Penasaran? Palingan kalo yang HunKai itu lebih 'ngena' kalo ngeledek di sekolah. Apalagi si Kainya itu. abisnya, muka Kai enak di bully sih #Plak. Nanti disini juga ada Hunkai kok jadi anak2 #Ini Bocoran Loh! wkwk

**Chika love baby baekhyun: **Harus lanjut ya? Kalo aku gamau gimana? /Slap/ haha. Udah kejawab kan disini? Udah lanjut ya;)

**Majey Jannah 97: **Deng Dong! Anda salah! #Plak Baek istrinya Chayeol kok. Udah lanjut ya;)

**Indahwidya31: **DengDong! Anda juga salah. Bisa dong, kan aku yang nulis/?. Sudah lanjut;)

**Special bubble: **'sesuatu' apa ya itu? hahaha. Disini belom ada perang-perangnya lagi di sekolah. Kan kasian juga capek, masa ChanBaek suruh perang terus. Masih adem ayem disini. Chap depan baru perang besar! /gak #Bocoran lagi!

**Parklili: **Iya ya kaya Tom&amp;Jerry. Tom yang tinggi kaya Chanyeol. Baek yang pendek berisi/? Kaya Jerry. Ya sudah terjawab disini:) sudah lanjut;)

**N-Yera48: **Haha reviewnya semacem maksa ya? Wkwkwk. Eh tapi jangan salah, peliharaan kucing sama tikus putih aku adem ayem aja gapernah kaya ChanBaek wkwk. Udah nekseu ya;)

**Kkamjongie: **Hah? Hahahaha plis ya siapapun kamu kenapa harus pake kata 'kawin'. Kenapa kesannya jadi ambigu gitu. Gatau kata itu yang ambigu apa memang otak aku yang ambigu/?. Sudah lanjut ya;)

**Anonymous: **Kudu lanjut ya? Kudu banget? bener? /Slap. Jangan terlalu greget chingu, ff ini gak se greget yang kamu baca kok/?

**Nam mingyu: **Ada apa ya? Ya aku juga gatau ada apa dengan ff ini/? terimakasih:)

**FriederichOfficial: **Chingu, jangan pernah kamu nungguin ff dari saya. Karna percayalah, saya itu tukang PHP/? Hahaha. Tapi makasih ya:)

**ChanBaek HunBaek HardShipper: **Jangan ditungguin chingu. Kasihan kamunya kalo nungguin ff saya. Saya itu tukang PHP looh. Iya saya juga suka ChanBaek yang beginian/? Wkwk.

**CUKUP SEKIAN CUAP-CUAPNYA. MAAF YA JIKA ADA KESALAHAN PENULISAN PEN-NAME. MAAF JUGA BUAT TYPO.**

**TERAKHIR,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Big Secret**

**Disclaimer : God &amp; Themselves**

**Rate : T+++++ (dusta ding:p)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast: Kim Suho, Kris Wu, temukan sendiri/? **

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, siswa biasa yang selalu terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi, siapa sangka sebenarnya hidup mereka berdua selalu penuh dengan kepura-puraan dan sandiwara di dalamnya? / Yaoi, BL, School-Life, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**Big Secret ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

**[SEDIKIT PERUBAHAN BAHASA!]**

**.**

**.**

'_Chanyeol? Jinri? Menyukai? Pelukan? Hampir ciuman? Koridor sepi? kenapa aku tak pernah mengetahuinya sama sekali jika Chanyeol sedekat itu dengan adik kelas bernama Jinri itu?'_

'_jadi.. kau mulai bermain-main dibelakangku ya Park Chanyeol?'_

* * *

[Chapter 3]

"Hoy Baek! Ikut yuk."

"Kemana?" tanya Baekhyun malas sembari memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Ke atap sekolah. Aku penasaran sekali dengan Jinri yang ingin menyatakan perasaanya kepada Park sialan itu hehe." Suho tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan kau-sungguh-kurang-kerjaan-kim-suho.

"Ayolah, ikut denganku. Dari atap sekolah, kau akan dengan jelas melihat mereka berdua Baek, yaaah meskipun tak bisa mendengarnya. Lagipula, memang kau tak penasaran huh? Aku saja sangat penasaran."

"Tidak. Jangan samakan aku sama kamu hyung."

"Ayolaaah~ plisplisplisplisplisplis—"

"Haaah." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Ya sudah ayo."

'Sedikit mencari tahu tentang kedekatan Chanyeol dengan adik kelas itu tak salah kan?'

•

"Hng.. apa kabar sunbae? Sunbae sudah makan siang?" tanya Jinri pelan pada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan tanpa suara.

.

Apaan sih! SKSD banget.

.

Kenal aja engga.

.

"...Sudah."

"..."

"..."

"Chanyeol sunbae, aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin sunbae menjadi kekasihku." Ucap Jinri pelan sambil menunduk guna menutupi rona di wajahnya.

"Hah?" baiklah. Bahkan hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku menyukai sunbae." Ulang Jinri lagi masih dengan wajah meronanya.

"..."

"..."

Hening untuk beberapa saat sebelum Chanyeol membuka suaranya, "Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa Jinri-ssi. aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu, maaf."

"Kenapa sunbae?" tanya Jinri dengan wajah sendunya.

"Hng? Karena aku—"

"Kau tak menyukaiku sunbae?"

"Maaf."

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku cantik?"

"Ya."

"Sunbae menyukai orang lain?"

"Ya."

"Sunbae gay?"

"Ya."

"Dengan Baekhyun sunbae?"

"Ya. E-eh? A-apa yang kau katakan Jinri-ssi? kenapa kau jadi membawa-bawa nama si pendek sialan itu?"

"Kenapa wajahmu kaget sekali sunbae? Kenapa kau terlihat gugup sekali?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa kau bisa bertanya hal seperti itu? aku dengan si pendek Byun itu? Haha lelucon macam apa ini. apa kau tak melihat wajah itu menyeramkan sekali seperti pawang singa huh? Hahahahha kau dengar itu? PPFFTT.. PAWANG SINGA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA—"

"..."

"—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"..."

"—AHAHAHAHA—"

"..."

"...hahahaha..."

"..."

"...hahaha."

"..."

"ha-ha."

"..."

"...ha."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ekhem." Chanyeol mengambil nafas pelan, "Oke, maksudku bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan aku dan si pendek udik itu pasangan huh?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku pernah melihat sunbae berjalan bersama dengan Baekhyun sunbae sambil bergandengan tangan." Jinri menjawab dengan mata mengerjab polos.

"Huh? Tentu saja kau salah lihat Jinri-ssi. bahkan aku tak akan sudi untuk menggandeng tangannya."

'_Tapi aku akan menggenggam tangannya, hehehe.'_

"Hmm begitu ya? Tapi sepertinya mataku belum rabun untuk mengeali sosok orang yang aku sukai." gumam Jinri. Dan mereka diliputi dengan keheningan lagi, "Sunbae, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mempertimbangkan perasaanku kepadamu?" tanya Jinri pelan.

"Maafkan aku Jinri-ssi. aku tidak bisa."

_TAK AKAN PERNAH BISA!_

Jinri mengehela nafas pelan sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya guna untuk menghilangkan suasana kaku tersebut. Dan matanya sontak membulat ketika matanya mendapati dua orang lelaki tengah menatap kearahnya dan Chanyeol dari atap sekolah.

Jinri sedikit memicingkan matanya guna memperjelas siapa dua orang lelaki itu. dan sedetik kemudian, senyuman simpul bertengger di bibirnya.

'_Benarkah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa?'_

"Eum sunbae, jika kau tidak bisa menerima perasaanku bisa kah kau menciumku kali ini saja? Untuk sebuah tanda bahwa kau menolakku."

.

Emang ada yang seperti itu ya?

.

Bilang saja modus.

.

"Huh? Tapi aku tidak bisa mencium orang yang tidak aku cintai Jinri-ssi." ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu siapa yang kau cintai? Baekhyun sunbae?"

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" elak Chanyeol.

"Buktikan jika orang yang kau cintai bukan Baekhyun sunbae. Kau berani?" tantang Jinri.

"Heh? Tentu saja."

"Cium aku di depan Baekhyun sunbae."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa mencium sembarang orang yang tidak ku cintai Jinri-ssi. lagipula si pendek itu tidak ada disini."

"Baiklah. Cium keningku saja kalau begitu."

"Itu sama aja aku menciummu Jinri-ssi."

"Berarti benar dengan Baekhyun sunbae ya?"

.

Gzzzzzz—_ASDFGHJKL!_

.

Gadis kolot itu,

.

Sampah masyarakat!

.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan mencium keningmu." Pasrah Chanyeol setelah melihat ada Baekhyun atau tidak di tempat itu.

'Kening? Hanya kening tidak akan menimbulkan masalah besar kan? lagipula, Baekhyun tidak akan mengetahuinya.'

**Chup**

"Terimakasih sunbae, aku tidak akan menghilangkan bekas bibirmu di keningku. Aku akan menutupinya jika aku mandi." Ucap Jinri girang dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Hah?"

"Aku percaya padamu sunbae. Kau sudah membuktikannya, kau menciumku di depan baekhyun sunbae." Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

'_Cantik sih, tapi otaknya itu loh...'_

•

"_WATEFAK!_ Jadi si Park itu sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Choi Jinri? Aku sungguh tak percaya ini." Suho melogo tak percaya melihat Chanyeol yang tadi sedang mencium kening Jinri dan kemudian Jinri memeluk Chanyeol erat dengan tersenyum bahagia.

"Baek? Kau lihat itu?"

"..."

"Baek?"

"..."

"Baek? kamu belom tuli kan?" tanya Suho sedikit gusar saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun pucat dan sedikit berkeringat.

.

Yah, sebenarnya Suho tak begitu perduli mau Baekhyun mimisan sekalipun saat itu.

.

Yang jadi masalah adalah hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun disitu.

.

.

Kalau Baekhyun pingsan,

.

Dia yang akan repot!

.

Harus menggotong Baekhyung ke UKS, gitu?

.

.

Hoek, nggak sudi! _ew!_

.

"Sialan." desis Baekhyun pelan. Bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu baek?"

.

Hening...

.

"Hyung." panggil Baekhyun setelah mereka berdua berdiam beberapa menit.

"Hng?"

"Hari ini aku pulang denganmu ya. Kau membawa mobil kan?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba terlihat seperti biasa.

"Aku selalu membawa mobil Baek."

"Oke. Hyung harus jadi supirku seharian ini." Ucap Baekhyun telak.

"Idih, ngapain? Males banget. Aku nggak mau. Nggak sudi juga lagian."

"Oh, hyung nggak mau? Hng.. hyung mau masuk rumah sakit dulu atau mau langsung ke rumah abadi?"

_SIALAN!_

"_Fine_ Baek! _fine_!"

.

Suho pasrah.

.

Pasrah se-pasrah-pasrahnya!

.

Lagipula, tak ada gunanya juga menolak. Baekhyun itu pemaksa kelas tinggi.

Kelas kakap.

.

Baekhyun itu jago hapkido lagian,

Sedangkan Suho?

Halah! Megang seragam bela diri aja nggak pernah.

.

Jadi prinsip Baekhyun itu,

.

'Siapapun kau, turuti atau mati.'

.

_Hell _yeah, tentu saja Suho lebih memilih menuruti daripada harus mati di tangan psycho gagal macam Baekhyun itu.

.

**.**

"_Watefak _Baek, sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kita sudah berkeliling Seoul selama delapan jam. Dan kita sudah melewati kawasan desa ini sebanyak tiga kali. Aku capek! Pantat ku pegal Baek!"

Baekhyun menatap jendela dengan datar, "Gangnam hyung."

**CKITT**

Suho mengerem mendadak. Wajar saja kan? Ia sudah berada di pedesaan yang terletak di pinggiran Seoul. Dan sekarang apa? GANGNAM?

.

Suho Kaget?

.

Tentu saja!

.

Dia kira Gangnam itu tinggal melangkah sampai apa!

.

Dan, oh oh oh jadi dia ini dianggap supir begitu?

.

Suho mana sudi menjadi supir orang macam Baekhyun!

.

"Aku capek. Aku butuh tidur bodoh!"

"Ya sudah tidur tinggal tidur saja! Repot sekali."

.

Suho melotot.

.

Sumpah, dibuat dari apaan sih sebenarnya otak Baekhyun ini kok bebal sekali?

.

"Kalau aku tidur, siapa yang menyetir mobil? Memang kamu bisa menyetir mobil apa? Mobil saja nggak punya."

.

_Sialan. _

.

Baekhyun benar-benar mengutuk Suho dalam hati.

.

"Ya tetap kamu yang menyetir mobilnya."

Suho mengerutkan kening bingung, "Loh? Kan aku tidur."

"Ya pokoknya tetap kamu yang nyetir hyung! Aku kan nggak bisa nyetir bodoh!"

"Loh? Emang orang tidur bisa sambil nyetir ya?"

"YA ENGGAK LAH! PINTAR DIKIT KENAPA SIH HYUNG! Aku nggak mau tahu ya, tugas mu itu menyetir disini hyung. Terserah kamu mau tidur kek, buang air besar kek, bahkan mati sekalipun. Yang pasti mobil harus tetep jalan."

.

Apa yang—_ASDFGHJKLMNBVCXERFGHJK!_ Sumpah demi apapun, bocah labil yang satu ini! ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut kecoklatan itu, mengacak-acak wajahnya, menusukan jari-jarinya kedalam lubang hidungnya yang sok imut itu, dan membuat kutu bumi yang satu ini menghilang dari dunia dengan satu jentikan jari! _HAH!_

.

.

... Tapi sayang, semua hanya sebatas mimpi Suho.

.

"Apa yang kau tunggu hyung? Menunggumu tinggi? Mustahil! Cepat ke Gangnam!"

.

SIAL! _ASDFGHJKLMNBV!_ Ingatkan Suho untuk mengunyah kepala orang ini nanti!

.

.

"Kau gila ya? Aku sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk tahu! kita tidur disini saja Baekhyun-ah." Suho membuka jendela mobilnya dan menghirup udara malam desa itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Lagipula _hell_, apa kata orang nanti jika melihat Byun Baekhyun tidur di mobil dan di tengah desa. Apalagi denganmu hyung, _EW!_ Norak sekali. Seperti orang susah."

"Hidup mu saja sudah susah. Jangan suka ngeledek orang susah lainnya deh. Tambah susah, tau rasa kamu."

"Gzzzz... terserah! Ayo jalan hyung!"

"..."

"Jalankan mobilnya hyung! Cepaaat!"

"..."

"HYUNG!"

"..."

"KIM JUNMYEONN!"

"..."

"KIM SUHOOO!"

"..."

"SUHOOOOOO!"

**KRAUK!**

"FAK! JANGAN GIGIT BAHUKU SIALAN!"

"SUKURIN! CEPETAN JALAN HYUNG!"

"..."

"SUHOSUHOSUSHOSUHOSUHO HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"

"..."

"SUHO HYUNG! BANTET! KERDIL! LILIPUT!"

"Apaan sih? Berisik banget. Kalo mau ngehina orang itu ngaca dulu dong. Kaya sendirinya tinggi aja."

.

Oh...

_._

_._

_Mothafakar!_

.

"..."

"..."

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya Hyung!"

"..."

**TINTINTINTINTINTINTINTINTINTINTINTINTIN**

**TIIIIIINNNNNNN**

"Astagan Baek! kamu apaa-apaan sih! Kamu bisa membangunkan warga desa ini jika seperti itu bodoh!"

"Salahmu sendiri tak mau men—"

"—_OI JANGAN PADA BERISIK DISINI DONG! ANAK ORANG MAU TIDUR NIH! RESE."_

"_TAU NIH! RUSUH BANGET TAN TIN TAN TIN DI KAMPUNG! DASAR UDIK—"_

"—_DASAR ORANG KAYA BARU! NORAK BANGET MAENIN KLAKSON!"_

"_...WOY! SIAPA SIH BERISIK BANGET!"_

"_MALEM WOY MALEM! JANGAN PADA BERISIK KELES—"_

.

_Nah kan.. _

.

Suho bilang apa tadi.

.

"I-IYA M-MAAF OM TANTE.. MAAFFFF!" Teriak Suho sambil melongokan kepalanya keluar.

.

Dan Suho menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

Dia bukan ingin bergaya seperti pembalap, oke.

.

Suho hanya ingin menghindari amukan warga karena tindakan brutal Baekhyun dengan klakson mobil mahalnya.

.

Detik berikutnya hening di dalam mobil itu.

"Hyung." Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Hng?"

"Tadi, kau mengatakan jika kau lelah kan?" Suho mengangguk pelan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

'_Ah tidak. Jangan senyuman itu. aku yakin di otaknya pasti ada rencana busuk yang tidak akan jauh-jauh dari—_

"Lebih cepat hyung! Kita cari hotel mewah berbintang lima di sekitar Lotte World."

_Dompetku.'_

"Hah?"

"Kita cari hotel sekarang! Tadi kau bilang kau lelah kan? Cepat!"

"HOTEL?! KENAPA HARUS HOTEL SIH?! KAU GILA YA! KAU MAU MEMPERKOSA KU KAN DISANA?! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU MASIH PERAWAN BAEK, JANGAN DULU! LAGIPULA, LOTTE?! KENAPA JAUH SEKALI SIH? CARI VILLA KECIL SAJA DI DAERAH SINI."

'_Astaga. mati saja sana hyung.'_

**Plak**

"Aku nggak sudi memperkosamu hyung! Bisa tidak hanya **TURUTI KEMAUAN KU** dan JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEPAN WAJAHKU! AIR LIUR MU MUNCRAT SEMUA TAHU! DAN ASTAGA HYUNG, MULUTMU ITU BAU JEMPOL KAKI PENGEMIS!" pekik Baekhyun setelah dengan sayangnya menampar pipi Suho hingga memerah.

"Sialan! Sakit tahu! Tindakan kriminal! Kau bisa kutuntut, kau sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal kepada orang kaya. Dasar lelaki asusila." Baekhyun mendelik mendengarnya.

'_Haruskah predikat kayanya disebut juga?.' _Batin Baekhyun mendengus malas.

"Kau lebih sialan! Bagaimana jika wajahku yang tampan ini terkena alergi karena air liur mu huh? Bagaimana jika wajah tampanku besok langsung mengeluarkan nanah? Dan bagaimana jika besok wajah ku akan melepuh dan mengeluarkan nanah yang berbau amis dan akhirnya aku kejang kejang lalu mati? Kamu mau tanggung jawab hyung?"

.

_Sialan!_

.

Memang separah itu apa bau mulutnya?

.

Tapi sepertinya tidak.

.

Baekhyun saja yang lebay.

.

Alay.

.

_**Eew!**_

.

Tapi dalam diam, Suho tersenyum kecil.

'_Sudah kembali ya..'_

"Kau benar-benar berlebihan Baek." Ucap Suho sembari menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Menuruti perkataan Baekhyun yang ingin pergi ke hotel bintang lima di dekat Lotte World.

"Biarkan saja. Kau juga berlebihan, berlebihan BAU MULUTMU."

"_Hell_."

"Tapi sumpah ya hyung, katanya kamu itu orang kaya tapi bau mulut mu itu kaya bau mulut orang susah yang nggak punya uang cuma buat beli pasta gigi."

"Baek, denger ya... Itu bau karena hidungmu deketan sama mulutmu."

"Ih, _sorry_ ya kalau aku punya nafas naga kaya kamu hyung. Aku selalu gosok gigi dua kali sehari dan kumur-kumur pakai listerin tahu. Memang kamu, kumur-kumur pakai air kobokan."

"Masa sih? Memang kamu punya uang buat beli listerin? Buat beli roti aja sering ngutang sama aku."

.

Baekhyun kicep.

.

"..."

"Punyalah! Meskipun aku suka ngutang ke kamu ya hyung, sebenernya aku gak melarat-melarat banget kok."

"Beneran? Kamu yakin itu listerin? Bukan sabun cuci piring yang di masukin botol listerin kan?"

.

Suho itu ngomongnya emang kalem,

Tapi maksudnya itu dalem.

.

Dan lagi,

Tebakannya itu bener!

.

_SIAL!_

.

.

Baekhyun kicep.

.

.

_**LAGI.**_

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun— 2310097

Suho— 9102345678

* * *

"Aish bocah itu, kemana dia sebenarnya? Ini sudah tengah malam dan dia belum juga pulang? Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif sih? Ada apa dengannya? Dia sedang apa sebenarnya? Dan dia dengan siapa? Lalu dia dimana? Jika dia pulang aku benar-benar akan menghukumnya karena berani membuatku cemas seperti ini." gerutu Chanyeol yang terilhat sangat berantakan sambil berjalan kesana-kemari dengan gusar.

"Astagaaa.. aku benar-benar bisa gila jika seperti ini."

"Haaah." Chanyeol mengehala nafas untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

Dia pernah mendengar, jika kita terlalu sering menghela nafas akan menghilangkan kebahagiaan kita. Tapi bahkan kali ini Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan hal itu. ia benar-benar kacau sekarang. Istri mungilnya hingga tengah malam belum pulang dan ia tidak tahu istrinya berada dimana dan dengan siapa sekarang.

•

"Woah hyung, kau benar-benar menuruti ku ya? Kamar hotel ini benar-benar mewah. Kau benar-benar kaya ya?" gumam Baekhyun saat matanya menangkap interior di dalam kamar yang dipesan si rich man –Suho- itu terlampau besar dan mewah hanya untuk dua orang siswa tingkat akhir seperti mereka berdua.

Sekarang Baekhyun yakin –sangat yakin malah- jika Suho itu anak orang kaya. Sebenarnya ia sudah yakin dari dulu, hanya saja setiap ia melihat wajah Suho entah kenapa keyakinannya untuk membenarkan bahwa Suho itu seorang rich man luntur begitu saja. Salahkan wajah suho yang seperti wajah seorang yang butuh dikasihani, bukan meng-kasihani orang lain.

.

.

.

_**HELL**_

.

Untung saja Suho tak mendengarnya.

.

Bisa di deplak ia dari sini kalau sampai Suho tahu.

.

"Huh? Ah ternyata ponselku sedari tadi tidak aktif ya?"

Saat Baekhyun menghidupkan ponselnya, disaat itu pula ponselnya bergetar seperti kesetanan. Ponsel itu terus bergetar selama beberapa menit setelahnya.

"Apa dia gila? Dia mengirimi ku pesan dan pesan suara sebanyak ini? bahkan ponselku tadi sampai bergetar seperti vibrator, ckck." Gumam Baekhyun setelah mengetahui bahwa semua pesan dan pesan suara sebanyak itu hanya dikirim oleh contact yang bernama 'Idiot Park'.

Baekhyun memilih langsung menhapus semua pesan dan pesan suara yang dikirim Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan mau repot-repot membukanya.

.

Huh, nggak sudi,

.

Kurang kerjaan saja.

.

Buang-buang waktu.

.

.

_To: Idiot Park_

_Subject: JANGAN MENGGANGGU!_

_Aku bermalam dengan Suho hyung di HOTEL. Kau tidak perlu tahu ini dimana. Jangan ganggu aku, Park! Aku sedang bersenang-senang diakhir pekan dengan Suho hyung-KU!_

'_Rasakan pembalasan ku, idiot!'_ batin Baekhyun tertawa nista setelah menekan _Send_ pada layar ponselnya.

Tidak sampai satu menit, ponselnya sudah bergetar. Dan ID 'Idiot Park' lah lah tertera disana.

"Hal—"

"_YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SI SUHO ITU DI HOTEL HUH?! KAU BERCANDA KAN? KAU MAU SUAMIMU YANG TAMPAN INI MATI TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG YA? AKU SUNGGUH TERKEJUT MEMBACA PESANMU TAHU!" _teriak orang di sebrang line telepon sana. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsenya dan menggosok pelan telinganya yang bedengung karena teriakan orang itu.

"Kenapa harus berteriak sih? Yasudah kalau mau mati yasudah mati saja sana." Baekhyun menjawab acuh.

"_Park Baekhyun! aku serius. Kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa ponselmu tak aktif tadi?"_

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tadi bersenang-senang dengan Suho hyung? Ya supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu, jadi kumatikan saja ponselku." Baekhyun mengeluarkan seringaiannya ketika mendengar helaan nafas frustasi si sebrang sana.

"_Katakan padaku kau dimana sekarang, sayang?"_ Uh. Oh. Tidak. Baekhyun berusaha tidak luluh kali ini, ia ingin memberi pelajaran kepada lelaki Park ini.

"Aku sedang di kamar hotel dengan Suho hyung. Dia sedang mandi, badannya lengket katanya. Sebenarnya badanku juga sih. Tapi aku menunggunya selesai. Tadi sebenarnya aku ingin mandi bersamanya setelah mengetik pesan untukmu. Tapi karena kau menelepon.. yasudah."

.

HAHAHAHA! RASAIN!

.

Emang enak!

.

"_Ap-apa? Ba-baek, kau ti-tidak melakukan apa-apakan deng—"_

"Kau sedang menghubungi siapa Baek?" tanya Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

.

Sebenarnya pose itu cukup keren.

.

Tapi jika yang melakukannya Suho, Baekhyun harus berpikir dua kali.

.

Hoek, Baekhyun tak akan pernah sudi mengatakan dengan mulutnya sendiri jika Suho itu keren meski di suap sekalipun.

.

Liat Suho sok-sok an ngerayu orang aja Baekhyun kadang eneg,

.

Masa mau bilang keren.

.

**BIGNONO!**

.

"Ohh, dia kakekku hyung." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"_YA!" _teriak orang di sebrang sana tidak terima.

"Huh? Bukannya kakekmu sudah meninggal Baek?"

**Skakmat, Baby.**

Baekhyun tidak mungkin jujur bahwa ia sedang menghubingi suami –Chanyeol- nya kan? meskipun Suho sahabatnya, tetap saja.

Suho itu suka ber-gosip.

Mulutnya ember.

Benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga rahasia besar seperti ini.

"_Hahahahaha." _terdengar suara tawa menggema diujung sana.

_SIAL!_

"Aku tak tahu hyung. Dia mengaku sebagai kakeku. Mungkin salah sambung."

"Oohh. Mandilah Baek. Aku tahu, meskipun tadi kau hanya diam dan aku yang memegang kendali pasti kau tetap saja lelah. Delapan jam lebih bukanlah waktu yang sebentar Baek. berendamlah dengan air hangat, itu bisa menghilangkan rasa lelah dan pegal di punggung dan pinggangmu."

"_ASTAGAAA! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KALIAN LA—"_

"Baek, lihatlah. Bekas gigitanmu di bahu ku tidak mau hilang. Kau menyeramkan sekali tadi sih,"

"Hehehe."

"_WHAT THE—"_

Ini benar-benar mengejutkan, bahkan Baekhyun tak menyangka Suho sudah selesai mandi dan langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang benar-benar ambigu. Ia bahkan ingin tertawa dengan kencang saat mendengar suara yang tercekat itu.

Suho benar-benar membantunya kali ini meskipun tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mengucapkan banyak terimakasih dan membelikan lolipop favorit Suho setelah ini.

'_Ini baru saja dimulai, Park.'_

•

Baekhyun berjalan lemas si sepanjang koridor hotel menggunakan baju tidur yang tadi dibeli Suho entah dimana. Ia tak perduli, ia sedang kesal dengan lelaki kaya namun sialan –menurutnya- itu. bagaimana bisa Suho itu dengan teganya menghabiskan semua makanan yang di pesannya saat ia sedang mandi.

Dan sekarang akibatnya, perut Baekhyun minta diisi dengan makanan. Dan parahnya saat ia menelpon untuk diatarkan makanan ke kamarnya, pihak hotel menolak dengan halus karena alasan "Koki kami baru saja pulang, tuan. Dan kebetulan kami tidak memiliki koki yang _shift _malam lagi."

.

**Hornyshiet!**

.

.

_Ah sori, maksudnya—_**Holyshiet!**

.

Dan well, jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika ia mengumpat dan menjelek-jelekan hotel ini di depan wanita yang itu langsung. Ia tidak perduli, ia sangat lapar.

**Bruuk**

"Sialan. Oh pantatku yang indah." gumam Baekhyun. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk dan besiap akan memaki orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya –menurutnya- menabraknya yang sedang lapar.

"Jalan yang benar. Jangan nunduk-nunduk gitu, nyari koin ya? Miskin banget mencari koin di koridor hotel berbintang lima."

APA?!

KURANG AJAR!

Baekhyun sudah akan meledak sebelum ia kembali mengingat suara dan nada yang digunakan orang itu.

'_Sepertinya sangat familiar ya?'_

Baekhyun perlahan mendongak dan matanya membelalak melihat orang itu berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Merindukan ku _sayangku_?" tanya orang itu dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Ka-kau?"

"Kau benar-benar merindukanku ya sampai tergaket seperti orang bodoh seperti itu? haha." Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Baekhyun dengan senang.

"Kris Wu! kapan kau kembali? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu tahu!"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah seminggu yang lalu sampai di Korea. Hanya saja aku masih malas menghubungimu, apalagi sampai bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun merengut lucu mendengar orang yang dipanggilnya Kris berbicara seperti itu.

"Jahat."

"Haha baiklah baiklah aku hanya bercanda _sayang_. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hmm? Kenapa kau berjalan menggunakan piyama imut seperti ini? kau wanita atau pria huh?" Baekhyun tambah cemberut medengar perkataan Kris di depannya.

"Kenapa kau tambah menyebalkan sih? Aku gigit baru tahu rasa kau!" sungut Baekhyun yang mengundang kekehan kecil orang di depannya.

Kris tersenyum menggoda, "Gigitlah bibirku saja _sayang_." Baekhyun memandang Kris malas, "Aku lapar. Carikan aku makanan." Rengek Baekhyun manja kepada Kris.

"Baiklah kita cari makanan. Kau mau berjalan sendiri atau ku gendong hmm?"

**Pletak **

"Kris! berhenti menggodaku! Aku sangat lapar sekarang."

"Sepertinya, aku lebih tua. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan hyung?" Protes Kris.

"Karena aku menyayangimu Kris. Hahaha."

**.**

"Kenapa bisa kau berada di hotel? Kau dengan siapa Baek?" tanya Kris setelah Baekhyun menghabiskan semua makannya di kedai malam itu.

"Aku dengan temanku. Aku menginap di hotel dengannya."

"Malam ini kau tidur di kamar ku saja Baek. aku tidak rela kau tidur satu ruangan dengan temanmu itu."

"Kenapa kau sangat protective kepadaku kris? Dia sahabatku!"

"Karena aku menyayangimu, _sayang_." Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan surai Baekhyun.

"Huh, menyebalkan!"

"Tapi, temanmu yang bersamamu di hotel itu dia apa?" tanya Kris bodoh. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Huh? Tentu saja dia manusia. Eh? Tapi aku juga tidak yakin dia itu manusia."

.

Tentu saja! Mana ada manusia seperti Suho itu.

.

Hewan juga tak mungkin, hewan spesies apa memang?

.

Alien? Halah. Bahkan predikat alien terlalu keren untuk Suho.

.

"Haaah~." Kris mendesah pelan, "Maksudku, dia termasuk pihak yang 'memasuki' atau 'dimasuki'? jika dia pihak yang 'memasuki', kau tidak disentuhnya kan? kau tidak diperkosanya kan? atau malah kau yang memperkosanya?" Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Kris.

'_Kenapa orang ini menjadi seperti Suho hyung sih.'_

**Ctak **

"YA! Mulut dan otakmu kotor sekali Mr. Wu. Ini tempat umum bodoh, jaga ucapan kotormu itu." desis Baekhyun setelah menggeplak kepala Kris dengan sendok alumunium di depannya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, _love_."

"Hng.. sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau dia itu apa. Tubuhnya pendek, dia suka bergosip, bibirnya kecil, tingkahnya bar-bar sekali, orangnya berlebihan, terkadang sifatnya seperti malaikat, wajahnya.. menurutku ya lumayanlah jika di sebut manis dan imut. Tapi dia juga bisa bertingkah cool, yah walaupun harus ku akui itu sering kali membuatku mual dan tidak terlihat cool sama sekali di mataku. Dia suka merayu pria-pria manis di sekolah. Tapi dia juga suka melakukan aegyo yg eww menurutku. Menurutmu, dia itu apa Kris?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengakhiri celotehan panjangnya tentang Suho.

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu. sepertinya orang itu absurd sekali." Jawab kris sekenannya.

"Ya. Dia memang absurd sekali." Dan Baekhyun menyutujuinya.

Tentu saja! Hahaha.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tapi, kau harus tidur di kamarku malam ini! aku tidak mau tahu!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur denganmu Kris. Tapi, aku mengambil barang-barangku dan berpamitan dulu dengan orang bar-bar itu."

"Silahkan, _Princess_." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menaggapinya.

"Eh? Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di hotel itu Kris? Ada apa dengan apartement mu?" Baekhyun menatap Kris. Detik berikutnya tatapan itu berubah menjadi memicing tajam, "Kau habis menyewa pelacur dan melakukan sex di hotel itu ya? Kalau begitu aku tidak mau tidur di kamar mu!"

"Tck! Apa bedanya pikiran dan mulut kotorku dengan mu sekarang ini?" Kris berdecih pelan, "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya lupa dengan pasword apartementku dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengganti pintunya. Lagipula apartementku sedang di rombak ulang oleh eomma saat ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu, _sayang_." Dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti mendengar Kris mengucapkan itu.

**.**

"Kris.. kau sudah tidur?" tanya Baekhyun pelan saat mendapati suasana di kamar itu hening.

"Hng? Belum."

"Eung.. Kris, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Bolehkah?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Bantuan apa hmm? Kau ada masalah?"

"Eum.. sedikit masalah kecil." Ucap Baekhyun ragu.

**Chup**

"Katakanlah, apapun untukmu _sayang_." Ucap Kris setelah mengecup sekilas kening Baekhyun.

"Apapun?" tanyanya berbinar.

"Ya. Apapun untuk Baekhyun-KU." dan jawaban itu membuat senyuman cerah Baekhyun bertambah cerah.

•

"Kau tidak mampir Kris? Masuklah dulu, aku masih merindukanmu tahu." ucap Baekhyun saat Kris mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu apartemennya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku boleh mampir?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa melarangmu mampir? Sudahlah, ayo masuk." Ajak Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Kris masuk.

"Eh? Baby ka— dia siapa?" Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk wajah Kris dengan telunjuknya.

"Ck! Duduk lah dulu Kris. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman." Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju dapur setelah menepuk pelan pipi kanan Kris di depan Chanyeol yang melotot shock melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Jangan lama-lama, _sayangku_." Dan mata Chanyeol seakan akan keluar dari tempatnya saat mendengar Kris memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan itu.

"Kau mau minum apa Kris?" teriak Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

"Apapun itu _sayang_."

"Hei kenapa kau terus memanggil istriku sayang hah?! Kau itu—" protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Jangan hiraukan dia Kris! Dia tidak penting." Ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Dia berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Sepertinya, dia tidak menyukai aku Baek. lihatlah matanya yang menatap ku itu." ucap Kris dengan seringaian tipisnya.

"Tak usah kau perdulikan. Minulah Kris." Kris meminumnya pelan dan berseringai tipis lagi.

"Apakah itu manis? Apa itu enak? Segarkah?"

"Semua minuman di dunia ini tidak ada yang semanis, seenak, dan sesegar bibirmu _sayang_." Jawab Kris santai sambil mengacak surai Baekhyun.

"YA! Berani-beraninya kau—"

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke hotel. Aku harus mengecheck apakah petugas hotel sudah membereskan kekacauan yang kita buat semalam atau belum. Jika kau merindukanku, datanglah ke apartement ku dan kita akan bersenang-senang lagi _my Princess_." Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda.

Chanyeol mngepalkan tangannya guna menahan emosi yang akan meledak.

"Hati-hati dijalan Kris. Aku menyayangimu. Jangan lupa besok kau harus menjemputku untuk berangkat sekolah." Baekhyun memeluk Kris erat dan dibalas sama eratnya oleh Kris.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku, _love_. Aku pulang dulu, Baek. I Love You."

**Chup**

Kris mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan itu.

Cukup sudah! Chanyeol sudah geram dengan semua ini! Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja hitam Kris yang sialnya harus Chanyeol akui sangat pas jika di kenakan Kris. Dan itu sangat tampan.

**Buagh**

**Buagh **

**Brak **

"CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik Kris dan langsung menghajarnya seperti orang kesetanan.

**Buagh**

"HENTIKAN ITU SEKARANG PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol yang sedang kalap itu hingga terjerembab kebelakang.

"Kris? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? aku minta maaf Kris. Ini salahku, maafkan aku." Baekhyun mencoba membantu Kris berdiri dengan memeluk pinggang lelaki tinggi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kawatir sekali ya denganku sampai matamu berkaca-kaca begitu?" Kris terkekeh kecil saat melihat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Bahkan disaat seperti ini pun kau masih sempat bercanda Kris! Ayo aku obati dulu lukamu."

"BRENGSEK! PERGI KAU SEKARANG JUGA DARI APARTEMEN KU DAN ISTRIKU!" teriak Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap menghajar Kris lagi.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KAU AKAN MELUKAINYA LAGI!" teriakan Baekhyun dengan lantang membuat Chanyeol yang sudah siap menghajar Kris langsung terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka istrinya akan bertiak seperti itu untuk orang lain.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, "Kau membelanya huh? Kau itu istriku, kenapa kau mau saja di perlakukan seperti itu oleh nya? Kau tidak murahan kan?"

"JAGA UCAPAN MU BRENGSEK!" teriak Kris. Ia tidak terima Baekhyun-nya yang sangat ia sayangi di hina seperti itu terlebih oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Kris sudahlah. pulanglah dan obati lukamu. Aku akan bereskan orang ini." ucap Baekhyun melembuat saat menatap kris yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil kris. Kris menagngguk kecil dan berjalan keluar.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini, Park Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mendesis menyeramkan. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa menyeramkan saja mendengarkan nada suara Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Apa yang perlu di jelaskan? Kau sudah bisa melihat sendiri tadi." Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang tadi di duduki Kris dan meminum bekas minuman Kris.

"Lihat, bahkan kau meminum dengan gelas yang sama dengan orang itu huh?"

"Apa salahnya? Aku sering melakukan ini ke orang-orang." Jawab Baekhyun cuek. Chanyeol mengehela nafas lelah dah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping baekhyun.

"Jelaskan kepadaku Baek. jangan buat aku salah paham kepadamu. Kau tahu, aku semalaman tak tidur karena menungguimu pulang. Kau tak lihat mataku ada lingkaran hitam? Aku sangat mengkhwatirkanmu baby."

"..."

"Katakan sesuatu kepadaku, istriku."

"Aku membencimu." Baekhyun bangkit dan ingin melangkah pergi sebelum tangan besar Chanyeol menceganhnya untuk melangkah.

"Kenapa kau membenciku? Apa salahku? Apa karena aku menghajar lelaki tadi?"

"Kau menghianatiku di depan mataku sendiri, Park." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku bersumpah tidak pernah melakukan itu Baek. seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu kepadamu."

"Cih. Kau pikir mata ku sudah buta untuk melihatnya ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum sinis dan menghetakan tangan Chanyeol kasar.

"Melihat apa? Memang aku melakukan apa?"

"Jangan sok bodoh, Park! Dasar bermuka dua." Desis Baekhyun tajam.

**Blam **

**Ceklek**

Bagus sekali! Baekhyun mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Bersiaplah tidur diluar malam ini Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri sembari mengingat-ingat apa yang salah dengan yang dilakukannya.

"Melihat? Memang melihat apa? Menghianati? Aku melakukan ap—

JINRI?!"

"Tapi bagaimana bis—" Pikirannya melayang mengingat kata-kata gadis cantik nan kolot itu kemarin.

"_Cium aku di depan Baekhyun sunbae."_

"_Aku percaya padamu sunbae. Kau sudah membuktikannya, kau menciumku di depan baekhyun sunbae."_

"Sialan! Gadis kolot itu benar-benar cari masalah rupanya!" desis Chanyeol.

'_Sialan! Baekhyun marah itu masalah.'_ Batin Chanyeol nelangsa.

"Eh, tapi.. ngomong-ngomong istriku itu sedang ceburu ya? Astaga, manis sekali hehe."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**HWAAAHHH...**

**Maap ya agak lama. Aku baru aja dioprasi soalnya huhuhu T_T**

**Eh iya bahasa sama gaya penulisan Baekhyun sama Suho macem berubah dikit ya. Sengaja kok. Soalnya kalo sama temen, aku mikir gak akan nyaman kalo ngomong terlalu formal. Apalagi temenan macem Baekhyun sama Suho itu banyak ributnya HEHE**

**Soalnya, menurut saya. Kehidupan sekolah tanpa lawakan temen dan kata-kata non-formal kita itu bagaikan Sayur tanpa sayur-nya(?) rite?**

**Diselipin bahasa blangsak gitu kan biar gak terlalu flat juga ff nya.**

**Disini emang sengaja gak dikasih moment kok**

**MOMENTNYA CHAP DEPAN. NAH ITU DAH BUAT CUCI MATA SAMA YANG SEPET SAMA MOMENTNYA CHANYEOL JINRI WKWKWK**

**DAN MAAF KALO MISALNYA FF NYA ALURNYA LAMBAT, GAPAPA LAH LAMBAT YANG PENTING SELAMAT *eh=_="**

**Hayoo, siapa yang bisa nebak Kris itu siapanya Baekhyun? Kenapa interaksinya sampe kaya gitu? Dan kenapa mereka gitu padahal Baekhyun udah nikah? Hubungan gelap kah?**

**YANG BISA NEBAK NANTI SAYA KIRIMIN CHANBAEK KE RUMAH MASING-MASING *hah? #ditabok**

**Eh cie, yang pada penasaran kenapa ChanBaek musuhan kalo di sekolah ciee. **

**Cie yang penasaran kenapa ChanBaek udah nikah padahal masih sekolah ciee.**

**Tunggu aja, nanti bakalan terungkap kok kenapa haha**

**Bales Review lagi ah :3 wkwk**

**Nenehcabill : **Cerita ini enggak sekeren yang kamu bayangin kok/? Membunuh? Jangan dibunuh dong Chanyeolnya, nanti ff nya berubah genre jadi suspense criminal gimana dong? Ini udah panjangan dikit kan?^^

**Shouda Shikaku : **Lol. Pastilah berdasar cinta dong, engga mungkin mba juga. Emang sinetron indonesia? Haha. Yang punya ide bersandiwara? Pasti aku dong/?

**Nopiefa : **Hanya ada Chanbaek di muka bumi ini? terus aku apaan dong? Engga nyata gitu? Haha.

**Dhea485 : **Kurang puas yah? Maap aku nggak bisa memuaskan kamu/? #nahloh. Kecepetan ya? Maapin aku yang suka lambat-lambat. Aduh duh maap lagi loh, disini malah tambah engga ada moment nya. Gimana dong? Momentnya buat Chapter depan masalahnya sih hehe.

**ChanBaekLuv : **Iya? Short movie DBSK? Beneran? Aku malah belom pernah nonton._. entar coba kapan-kapan aku nonton. Iya, ada perang dunia ke III besok #halah

**Followbaek : **Yang suka sama Baek terus ngejar-ngejar Baek? itu, si Kris-nya udah muncul hehe. Update fast? Maap ya beneran deh suer aku itu tipikal orang yang memegang teguh prinsip "lambat asalkan selamat." Jadi mohon maklum haha.

**Caramelyeol : **Salam kenal juga ya^^. Demi apa? Ff ini gak se KEREN yang kamu pikirin kok chingu. Iya, aku juga waktu ngetik ff ini mikir kalo mereka berdua kaya punya alter ego hehe. Aduh duh chingu, jangan marah-marah dulu sama Sulli. Sebenernya masalah terbesar disini bukan sulli nya kok. Serem banget chingu jambak2 gitu kaya jupe vs depe haha.

**indah byunjungkim : **Hoho kenapa waktu baca reviewnya jadi berasa serem ya? Berasa di todong sama preman pasar aku nya-_- haha. Maaf kalo lama, ini lebih lama lagi ya?

** **neli shawolslockets **(Ch 1 &amp; 2) : **Yosh. Pcy sama bbh pasangan suami suami. Udah terjawab kan? hehe.

**rika maulina 94 : **Yes yes. Baekhyun kan tsundere hahahha. Semua bakal kejawab di chapter chapter yang akan datang ya^^ makasih loh udah suka sama fanfic nosense ini.

**indrisaputri : **Gapapa baru review juga. Kamu udah review aja aku udah seneng^^ udah lanjut ya;)

**nam mingyu : **Kurang panjang? Aku jarang bisa dan suka bikin yang panjang-panjang sing, tapi bakalan tetep aku usahain. Ini udah lebih panjang kan?

**94's : **Berarti buat Baekhyun jeles aja terus ya gausah akur lagi biar makin tambah seru ff nya/? Hehe. Selipan humor? Aduh maaf buat yang satu itu. ujur aku ngerasa enggak bisa ngetik ff humor. Nanti kalo jadinya garing gimana?. Oke, maaf ya agak lama apdet haha

**Guest : **Ff dahsyat? Berarti ff ini alay dong ya? Tapi... emang bener ff nya alay sih-_-". Ya itulah ChaBaek, mereka antimainstream.

**byvn88 : **Alesan mereka berdua kaya gitu bakal terjawab di chapter chapter yang akan datang ya:) masa sih kocak? Garing malah menurut ku-_-" hehe

**aquariusbaby06 : **Chanyeol udah selingkuh kok dari dulu di belakang Baekhyun sama saya/? /Slap/ bisa dong. Tapi jawabannya bakalan kejawab di chapter chapter yang akan datang ya:)

**Syifa Nurqolbiah : **Iya nih ah, gara-gara Sulli nih dasar pho kan ya? Haha. Udah lanjut ya chingu;)

**Parklili : **Yosh. Mereka memang antimainstream

**FriederichOfficial : **Amasa? Ciyus? Miapah? Enelan? Hahaha tapi makasih ya chingu^^ udah lanjut oke;)

**Baekhugs0420 (Ch 1 &amp; 2) : **Wah wah wah kita sehati chingu. Jangan-jangan kita jodoh ya? /slap/ Yosh yosh yosh selamat review chingu semua aku jadiin beneran. Baek bales dendam, mesra2an sama namja lain, dan Yeol dikerjai. Complete kan? hehehe. Udah lanjut yaa;)

**Thiiya : **Yaaaahh, Chanbaek sweet momentnya di chap depan chingu:( disini emang Cuma buat mereka waktu berantem aja hehe.

**Majey Jannah 97 : **/ikutan tepuk tangan/ /? /Plak/

**Special bubble : **lol. Baekhyun gamau kalah juga dong. Itu udah ada Kris haha.

**park baekyeol:** Hah? Loh? Apanya yang sakit? Udah lanjut yaa;)

**meliarisky7 : **Waah berarti gampang ditebak dong ya ceritanya? Yosh. Hanya aku yang tahu haha.

**N-Yera48 : **Iya nih alay banget yang melebih-lebih kan gosip murahan itu. kan tidak ada kebahagiaan tanpa kesusahan terlebih dahulu kan? nah Chanbaek ini lagi mengalamai masanya kesusahan haha. Okee udah anjut yaa;)

**HAHA cukup ya cuap-cuapnya.**

**Maaf juga kalo ada yang ketinggalan, atau salah nulis Pen-Name.**

**Aku Khilaf kok wkwk**

**Makasih loh sama yang udah Review. Aku padamu lah:3**

**And Last,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Big Secret**

**Disclaimer : God &amp; Themselves**

**Rate : T+++++ (dusta ding:p)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast: Kim Suho, Kris Wu, temukan sendiri/? **

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary: Kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, siswa biasa yang selalu terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Tapi, siapa sangka sebenarnya hidup mereka berdua selalu penuh dengan kepura-puraan dan sandiwara di dalamnya? / Yaoi, BL, School-Life, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**Big Secret ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

"_sialan! Gadis kolot itu benar-benar cari masalah rupanya!" desis Chanyeol._

'_ini benar-benar masalah besar.' Batin Chanyeol nelangsa._

"_eh, tapi.. ngomong-ngomong istriku itu sedang ceburu ya? Astaga, manis sekali hehe."_

[Chapter 4]

"Loh? Ini masih jam setengah tujuh Baek. kenapa kau sudah mau berangkat? Bukankah sekolah kita masuk jam delapan?" bingung Chanyeol yang baru saja bangun saat mendapati Baekhyun akan berangkat sepagi ini.

"Aku dijemput Kris." Jawab Baekhyun acuh dan melenggang meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

'_Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mencari masalah dengan Baekhyun nanti di sekolah.'_

* * *

"Baek, ku dengar tadi pagi kamu berangkat pagi sekali ya? Memangnya kenapa? Kamu piket? Tapi kalau piket nggak harus berangkat sepagi itu kan? Kamu kenapa? Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Berisik! Aku lapar. Ayo ke kantin."

"Kamu tadi pagi berangkat sama siapa? Kata anak-anak kamu diatar mobil mewah, memang kamu punya uang buat beli mobil mewah ya?"

**Ctak **

"Berisik ah!" Desis Baekhyun sebelum mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin. Meninggalkan sosok Suho yang menggerutu sambil mengelus pelan keningnya.

"Cepetan hyung! Manusia apa siput sih?" teriak Baekhyun yang sudah berada di depan kantin.

"Baek, semua meja sudah penuh." Ucap Suho sembari melongok ke kanan kiri depan belakang guna melihat tempat yang kosong sambil berjinjit mengingat tinggi tubuhnya yang minim.

"Aku tahu badanmu itu kerdil hyung. Tapi masa kamu nggak bisa lihat kalau dipojok sana ada meja kosong sih?" sontak Suho melolot mendengarnya, "Cepatan. Sebelum ditempati orang lain." Baekhyun melangkah cepat menuju meja pojok sana.

**Tap **

**Tap**

**Tap**

.

.

**Sreet**

**Tep **

.

"**Hai Byun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"**

.

Tunggu. Sepertinya Baekhyun sangat mengenal suara ini, "Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menoleh cepat kerah sumber suara yang sekarang sedang memicing berbahaya kearahnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu." Kedua bola mata sipit Baekhyun semakin menyipit, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seenaknya saja merebut meja orang." Baekhyun memastikan bahwa suara dan kalimatnya penuh penekanan. Secara tak langsung ia ingin mengultimatum bahwa meja ini **MILIK-NYA.**

Tapi entah orang itu tak tahu diri atau apa, ia malah cuek dan tetap memakan makanan yang sudah di pesannya.

**Brak **

Baekhyun menggebrak meja dengan keras, "Brengsek! Aku duluan yang mendapatkan meja ini idiot!"

"Hei bung, aku duluan yang duduk di meja ini kalau kau lupa. Siapa cepat, dia yang dapat kan?" Chanyeol berujar santai sambil tetap memakan makanannya lalu tersenyum kecil dalam kunyahannya. Baekhyun mendesis melihat senyuman kecil menyebalkan –menurut Baekhyun- itu sebelum menarik makanan Chanyeol menjauh dari pemiliknya.

"Tetap saja ini mejaku, IDIOT!"

"Kembalikan makananku."

"Pergi!"

"Tidak akan! Kembalikan makanan ku kerdil!"

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi, "Mengalahlah sedikit, aku sangat lapar tahu."

"Begitu juga aku."

Baekhyun berdecak sinis, "Oh ya ampun, lihat ini. Kau musuhku yang sangat jahanam, sangat ingin makan semeja dengan ku ya."

Chanyeol melolot, "Bukankah kau yang sangat ingin makan denganku sampai mejaku pun kau akui."

"Nggak sudi!"

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil makanannya dari tangan baekhyun yang lengah, "Ya sudah. Tak ada yang memaksamu untuk makan disini kok. Karena jelas-jelas meja ini adalah _**MILIK KU.**_"

Suho menghela nafas pelan saat sudah sampai di depan meja kantin paling ujung yang sudah menjadi 'medan perang'. Suho melirik ke sekeliling, dan benar saja perang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu menarik perhatian seluruh isi kantin.

"FAK! JANGAN GIGIT TANGANKU UDIK!"

"PENDEK SIALAN, KAU DULUAN YANG MENJAMBAK RAMBUTKU NORAK!"

"e-emm B-Baek—"

"APA MASALAHMU SIH BYUN? KALAU MAU MAKAN TINGGAL MAKAN SAJA!"

"MEMANG! TAPI AKU NGGAK SUDI SATU MEJA DENGANMU TENGIK! UDIK!"

"Baekhyun—"

"KALAU BEGITU CARI SAJA TEMPAT LAIN!"

"TAPI AKU JUGA NGGAK SUDI SATU KANTIN DENGAN MU!"

"B-baek.. a-anu Baek—"

"KALO NGGAK MAU YA GAK USAH MAKAN DI KANTIN! GITU AJA KOK REPOT!"

"IDIH, KAU SAJA—"

"WOY KALIAN BERHENTILAH BERTENGKAR! BERISIK TAHU!"

"..."

"..."

.

_**SIIING**_

.

Seketika Hening.

.

Keduanya tampak diam. Mereka dibuat beringsut tak berdaya di meja itu dengan teriakan lantang Suho. Ciut sudah nyali mereka saat mendengar teriakan lelaki yang berparas lembut tersebut.

"Nah, kalau begini kan enak." Aura gelap yang sempat mengelilingi Suho pun lenyap seketika. Ia melihat kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Suho tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya ngeri.

"Mari makan, teman-teman."

•

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian berdua bisa makan dengan tenang seperti ini,"

Suho terkikik melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makan dalam diam tanpa perang mulut seperti biasanya, "Kupikir kalian musuh."

"MEMANG IYA!"

Keduanya berteriak kompak sambil menatap Suho dengan pandangan membunuh.

Suho memutar matanya malas, "Gzzz.. baiklah."

"Autis." Gumam Chanyeol pelan yang tentu saja dapat dengan jelas di dengar Baekhyun yang memiliki telinga peka, berbeda dengan telinga Suho yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan kotoran.

"WOY!" Baekhyun berseru tak terima, "Ngaca dulu dong. Kau pikir, kau lebih baik daripada aku?"

"Oh, tentu saja."

"Dasar Idiot!"

"Pendek!"

"Tua-tua keladi!"

"Lelaki jadi-jadian!"

"Jerapah Afrika!"

"Cacing pita!"

"Jerawat gajah!"

"Bisul anoa!"

"Panu badak!"

"Koreng rayap!"

"Gzzzz... Aku sumpahin kamu nggak akan bisa ereksi lagi sampe burungmu karatan!"

"Ohok-ohok.. B-baek kau—"

"ENAK SAJA!"

"AMIIIN YA TUHAAAN!"

"JANGAN DIAMININ BODOH!"

"DOH STOP WOY STOP!"

Sekali lagi. Suara menggelegar Suho menghentikan adu mulut mereka.

'_Astaga, bisa-bisanya mereka bertengkar sampai membawa-bawa ereksi dan burung di kantin yang ramai seperti ini.'_

"Baek, kembali kekelas sekarang!" Suho menarik kerah seragam Baekhyun berdiri dan segera menyeretnya pergi dari situ sebelum ada pertumpahan darah.

"URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI YA ORANG UDIK!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menengok kebelakang dan memandang orang itu sinis.

"AKU TAK PERDULI, PENDEK!" balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baek, apa masalahmu sebenarnya. Kenapa kalian berdua selalu berteriak, memaki, dan saling mengejek seperti itu." desis Suho sambil memijat pelipisnya yang sekarang mulai berkedut-kedut hebat.

"Salahkan saja dia yang mukanya sepeti kotoran singa." Jawab baekhyun acuh, Suho hanya mengela nafasnya pelan, "Astagaaa.."

•

"_Buka halaman sembilan puluh empat dan kerjakan kuis di halaman itu sekarang!"_

"Brengsek! Park Brengsek! Orang paling udik, norak, sampah masyarakat!"

"Baek—"

"_Kerjakan sekarang dan jangan ada yang ribut."_

"Dasar unta! Bodoh, sialan, udik, kampay, brengsek!"

"Tas ku Baek~"

"_Jika saya mendengar satu keributan, kalian akan tahu hukumannya."_

"Gzzz.. aku kesal sekali dengan manusia kotoran singa itu aarrgghhh.."

"Baek, lepaskan tas ku~"

"Kenapa ada manusia macam Park itu sih? Gzzzzz."

"Baek—"

"Grrrr..."

**Srak**

**Krauk**

"FAK BAEK! JANGAN GIGIT SAMA DITARIK-TARIK GITU! NANTI SOBEK, MAHAL TAHU!"

"KIM JUNMYEON! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Suho dan Baekhyun sontak melotot mendengar lengkingan dari depan kelas itu. mereka mentap takut-takut guru di depan sana yang mukanya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

"M-maaf pak.. m-maaf"

"Sekarang kalian pilih, mau membersihkan toilet, berdiri di lapangan, atau membersihkan gudang?"

"..."

"..."

"Cepat pilih hukuman kalian! Jangan Cuma diam saja! Tadi saja ribut, sekarang diam. Mendadak bisu ya?"

"Pilih membersihkan gudang saja pak."

Itu suara Suho.

Yeah, masalah hukuman begini mana Baekhyun mau menjawabnya sih.

**.**

Baekhyun dan Suho kini tengah berada di rooftop sekolah setelah selesai dengan tugas mereka mari-membersihkan-gudang-sekolah itu.

Baekhyun terus menatap keatas langit yang cerah dengan pandangan kosong yang membuat Suho mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Haaaaah." Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

"...?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa kena sial terus,"

"Hah?"

"Ya tuhan, apakah kau benar-benar membenciku? Ya, aku tahu aku mempunyai banyak dosa di dunia ini,"

"Baek—"

"Aku bahkan sering bertengkar dan menghina si idiot itu, sering berkata kasar. Aku juga sering memanfaatkan dompet Suho hyung. Selalu menyiksa Suho hyung,"

"Baek kau—"

"Aku juga sering membolos pelajaran jika aku sedang malas dengan gurunya. Sering makan saat pelajaran. Tidak suka belajar, lebih suka membaca majalah dan komik dewasa ketimbang membaca buku pelajaran,"

"H-hah Baek—"

"Aku suka memfitnah orang, dan aku juga pernah menaburkan paku payung di kursi guru, dan malah menuduh Suho hyung—"

"—HAH?! JADI KAU YANG—"

"Aku bahkan pernah mengambil uang Suho hyung diam-diam di dompetnya. Pernah mengambil jam tangan Suho hyung yang mahal dan membuangnya di selokan karena kesal. Astaga, kalau dihitung-hitung dosaku bisa menembus angka miliyaran triliun,"

"BAEK—"

"Maafkan aku tuhaan,"

"HENTIKAN ITU BAEK! MUNCRAT SEMUA TAHU!" teriak Suho sambil menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri, dan Baekhyun hanya menetap Suho dengan pandangan datar dan tak berarti.

•

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya malas. Sekarang ini langit sudah gelap dan ia harus tetap di sekolah karena akan ada pelajaran tambahan. Ya, tentu saja, ia sudah siswa tingkat akhir dan itu wajib diikuti.

Baekhyun sekarang sedang sendiri di kelas. Entah kemana semua teman-teman kelasnya yang bar-bar itu. Suho juga sedang tidak ada di sampingnya, sedang ke kemar kecil katanya.

.

**Drrtt Drrtt**

Baekhyun berjengkit kaget saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

'_Dari Chanyeol.. baca tidak ya? Atau langsung ku hapus saja?'_

Baca.

Tidak.

Baca.

Tidak.

Baca.

Tidak.

Ah tidak usah.

Langsung hapus saja ah...

**Option**

**Delete message?**

_._

_._

_. _

'_Eh, baca saja deh.. kan kepo'_

.

**Cancel**

_From: Idiot Park_

_Subject: Aku merindukanmu_

_Aku merindukanmu, Istriku. Aku minta maaf jika aku salah. Itu hanya salah paham, aku berani bersumpah. Aku akan menjelaskannya saat dirumah. Ikuti kelas tambahan itu dengan benar, supaya kita bisa segera lulus dan bersama-sama lagi._

_Aku mencintaimu, Sweetheart._

.

.

_**MAIGAT MAIGAT MAIGAAAT!**_

.

.

.

Dear jantung, kalem plis.

.

.

_Asdfghjkl! _

Siapa pun tolong selamatkan Baekhyun sekarang. Kenapa ia merasa Chanyeol manis sekali sih sekarang.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, dan ketika ia mendongakan kepala—

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Baekhyun menjerit keras, dan tangannya spontan meraih buku paket Sains yang tebalnya 390 halaman dan memukulkannya ke sisi wajah Suho.

.

**Brugh **

.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

Eumm.. yeah,

.

Sekarang giliran Suho yang berteriak keras.

.

"Kau apa-apaan sih!" Suho mendelik menyeramkan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening, "Mau membunuhku hah!?"

"Oh, dengan senang hati, hyung." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau itu yang apa-apaan! Seenaknya muncul di hadapan orang! Kalau aku jantungan bagaimana?" bentaknya, diam-diam Baekhyun mencengkram seragamnya bagian dada. Merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak cepat dan tak beraturan.

.

Oh, jangan pernah berpikir Baekhyun menyukai Suho.

.

_**HELL NO!**_

.

Ia hanya kaget saja oke.

.

.

Bagaimana tidak kaget jika tadinya kelas dalam keadaan tak ada orang, dan tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dihadapanmu tanpa suara? Apalagi ini sudah malam dan kelas ini tidak ada orang.

Baekhyun menatap Suho malas, "Ada apa sih? Mengagetkan saja."

Suho mencibir pelan, "Siapa juga yang mau mengagetkanmu." Suho memutar matanya malas, "Tadi aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali. Tapi kau nya saja malah senyum-senyum tak jelas di depan ponselmu itu."

"Baiklah, jadi?"

"Jadi apa? Apanya yang udah jadi? Kapan buatnya kok udah jadi?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Apa mau mu hyung?"

"Ohh.." Suho sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya, "Nggak jadi. Tiba-tiba aku jadi males ngomong sama kamu."

"Idih dih dih. Yaudah sih, aku nggak ada untungnya juga kok ngomong sama kamu sebenernya hyung."

"Kamu itu nggak punya rasa bersalah banget ya? Minta maaf kek gitu sama aku. Sakit tahu."

"Ngapain banget. kan itu salah mu sendiri yang muncul tiba-tiba hyung. Siapa juga yang nggak kaget kalo kaya gitu."

"Tapi tetep aja ini sakit, melarat people!"

"Bodo amat."

"Kamu bakalan nyesel nggak mau tau berita dari aku, Baek."

"Nggak guna."

* * *

"Baek, kau pulang dengan siapa malam ini?" Suho menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan lucunya, berniat merayu Baekhyun, "Naik subway dengan ku yuk. Aku sedang tidak membawa mobil soalnya."

"Hng? Tumben sekali," Baekhyun menatap bingung Suho, "Tapi sepertinya tak bisa hyung. Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada orang yang akan menjemputku."

"Kau dijemput? Ijinkan aku ikut Baek. Aku mohon, kau tak kasihan dengan lelaki manis dan imut seperti ku pulang sendiri naik subway lalu digoda preman. Lalu aku diperkosa? Aku tidak mau Baek."

"Bilang sendiri saja kepada orang yang menjemputku hyung."

"Hmm.. baiklah aku akan bil—"

**Tin Tin.**

Baekhyun dan Suho menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Baekhyun sontak tersenyum manis saat mengetahui pemilik mobil itu keluar dan mengehampiri mereka berdua.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Kris langsung merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku dan Suho hyung baru saja keluar." Jelas Baekhyun dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Suho, "Hyung? Kau kenapa? Kau mengenal Kris?" tanya Baekhyun saat menemukan wajah Suho yang terkejut dengan mata berbinar dan menatap wajah Kris lama.

"YI FAN?!" pekik Suho yang sontak membuat dua orang disana terkejut.

Kris mengerutkan kening heran, "Hah? Junmyeon?" tanya Kris tak yakin.

Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi sekarang, "Loh? Darimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" Baekhyun menatap Kris dan Suho bergantian.

Suho tersenyum lebar dan mendekat kearah Kris, "Tentu saja Baek! dia pangeran ku Baek! dia adalah pengeran yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Ohh."

"Kau mengenal Junmyeon Baek?" tanya Kris heran seraya memeluk Junmyeon sebentar.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Ini adalah orang bar-bar yang pernah ku ceritakan kepadamu saat makan. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau mengenal suho hyung sih Kris malam itu!"

"APA?! Kau mengatakan apa tentangku kepada Yi Fan huh? Orang bar-bar? Kurang ajar!" desis Suho sambil menatap sinis Baekhyun, "Seperti kau lebih baik dariku saja."

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya yang terlihat begitu dekat, "Mana ku tahu dia yang kau sebut suho. Yang kutahu ya namanya Kim Junmyeon, bukan suho." Kris menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Suho.

Baekhyun mengeritkan kening, "kau mengenal Suho hyung dimana Kris? Kalian tampak akrab sekali."

"Dia? Aku mengenalnya di jalanan." Jawab Kris asal dan tersenyum jahil kearah Suho, "YA! Kau tega sekali denganku, Yi Fan." Rajuk Suho

"Hahahaha, dasar lelaki jalanan. Berapa tarif mu semalam, manis?"

"WOY, NGAJAK RIBUT YA?"

**.**

"Selamat malam Baek, mimpikan aku ya hehe." Suho tersenyum lebar dari dalam mobil Kris saat sudah sampai di depan gedung apartement Baekhyun.

"Tak sudi hyung! Malas sekali aku memimpikan manusia bermulut bau seperti mu."

Suho melotot mendengarnya, "YA! Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya," desis Suho kesal, sedikit melirik kearah Kris yang berusaha menahan tawanya, "Baik-baiklah aku juga tak mau di mimpikan oleh orang mesum sepertimu. Bisa-bisa di dalam mimpimu nanti aku kau perkosa."

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Idih. Males banget memperkosa orang sepertimu hyung. Bisa-bisa aku nggak bisa ereksi lagi kalau memperkosamu."

"Grrrr... Aku sumpahin kamu supaya burung mu hilang sekalian!"

"Aku bersumpah jika sampai kau menyumpahi ku seperti itu aku akan mencincang burungmu hyung!" ancam Baekhyun, "Dasar maniak! Penjahat kelamin." Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya di depan Suho dengan pandangan minta di geplak.

Kris memelototkan matanya sebelum,"Bwahahahaha" tawanya meledak dengan sempurna saat mendengarkan pertengkaran mesum dua lelaki bertubuh minim itu.

.

Suho mengelus pelan dadanya,

.

_Sabar, sabar~_

Orang sabar disayang pacar..

.

Eh,

.

Tapi kan,

.

Suho nggak punya pacar..

.

.

.

Damn...

.

"Mati saja sana! Yi Fan ayo antar kan aku pulang sekarang. Baekhyun menyebalkan sekali."

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu, _sayang_. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku oke." Ucap kris sebelum meninggalkan gedung apartement Baekhyun.

Suho mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti, 'Huh? Tapi bukankah..'

•

**Ceklek **

**Blam**

Chanyeol menoleh ke asal suara, "Eh? Kau sudah pulang _baby_?"

**Blam **

Bagus sekali!

Baekhyun mengacuhkannya lagi

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan segera menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar mereka sebelum pintu kamar itu akan dikunci dan dia harus tidur di luar lagi.

.

_**HELL NO!**_

.

Chanyeol sudah kapok oke.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar itu dengan pelan. Dan matanya tidak menangkap sosok Baekhyun berada di kamar itu. mungkin masih mandi, pikirnya saat mendengar gemercik air di kamar mandi.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan mandinya.

**.**

Oh baiklah, ini sudah menit ke dua puluh lima Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun selesai mandi. Chanyeol sudah akan beranjak mendekati pintu kamar mandi,

**Ceklek**

"Astaga Baek, kukira kau ketiduran di kamar mandi. Lama sekali sih cuma mandi saja."

Baekhyun melirik, "Berisik!" Baekhyun melewati Chanyeol begitu saja dan duduk dengan tenang di pinggir kasur sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Menawan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Ini sudah bukan di sekolah, sayang. Kenapa kau masih menghiraukan ku sih?" Chanyeol ikut mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"..."

"Aku bisa jelaskan kesalah pahaman ini okay. Aku bersumpah tidak ada apa-apa dengan Jinri. Memang, kemarin Jinri itu menyatakan perasaanya kepadaku," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang acuh, "Dan aku menolaknya. Aku mengakui kalau aku gay."

"..."

"Lalu tentang aku mencium keningnya, itu karena ia pernah melihat aku dan kau jalan berdua dengan bergandengan tangan," Baekhyun menoleh cepat kearah Chanyeol, "Jinri memintaku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku dan kau tidak ada hubungan dengan ciuman di kening itu."

.

Baekhyun menatapnya.

.

Masih dengan ekspresi datar dan lempeng.

.

"Kalau masalah pelukan itu karena dia senang aku menuruti kemauannya. Sumpah hanya itu Baek. masa kau tidak percaya kalau aku sangat mencintaimu sih? Aku tak mungkin menghianatimu."

"..."

"Well yeah, aku sungguh tak tahu kau ada disana saat itu. Dan aku tahu saat itu aku tolol sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya yang tentang 'menciumku di depan Baekhyun sunbae'."

"..."

.

Oke, sekarang ekspresi Baekhyun berubah.

.

Menjadi lebih...

.

Eerr— Ya, seperti itulah.

.

"eung.. Baek, kenapa kau diam saja sih? Aku sedang minta maaf kepadamu Baek. kau hanya salah paham sungguh. Aku menjelaskan ini dengan yang sejujur-jujurnya. Tapi— Sori, bisakah kau ubah ekspresimu? Geli, tahu."

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya.

"Oi, situ minta di geplak pake pedal ya?" Baekhyun melipat tangan di depan dada. Sebal, "Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang menjijikan, kau yang paling menjijikan disini tahu."

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ah tidak, lupakan saja," Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf sudah bertindak kekanakan sekali. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau tak mungkin menghianatiku."

**Grep**

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah nya dengan erat. Mengenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senang hati.

"Kau sudah membuatku tak tidur semalaman, membuatku cemas memikirkanmu, membuatku marah dan cemburu kepada dua manusia yang sangat kontras tingginya badannya itu, dan membuatku frustasi karena sikapmu, Baekhyun." Baekhyun mendongak pelan dengan takut-takut.

Ludah diteguk, keras.

"O-oh oke. Aku sadar tak sepatutnya juga aku melakukan hal itu. Aku—" satu helaan nafas panjang, "Maaf.." cicit Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Maaf.."

"Bisa kau ulangi? Sepertinya aku tak mendengarnya."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hah?"

"Maaf!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"... Lupakan saja."

"Oh tidak bisaa~ tadi kau bilang kau mau meminta maaf."

"Aku memang mi—_WADEHEL_ Chanyeol, itu kau dengar!"

"...Oh iya."

Baekhyun mengumpat.

Chanyeol memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun, "Aku akan memaafkanmu, kalau kau mengatakannya dengan benar sayang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ikuti perkataan ku okay."

"Tidak mau!"

"Mau ku maafkan tidak?"

"..."

"Yasudah sih aku menginap di apartement Kyungsoo sa—"

"_JANGAAAN!_ Uh oh m-maksudku, eum, o-oke, baiklah."

"Bagus. Sekarang ikuti kata ku."

"...Hn."

"Aku..."

"..."

"Baby!"

"Iya, iya! Aku..."

"Park Baekhyun yang hina dan kerdil ini—"

"Fak yu."

Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya, "...Ingin meminta maaf kepada suaminya Chanyeol yang tinggi, tampan, agung, terhormat, mulia, baik hati, berhati suci, tidak som— YA! Baekhyun! mau kemana kau? BAEKHYUN!"

"BERISIK!"

"JADI MEMINTA MAAF TIDAK?"

"TAK SUDI EWW!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar melihat punggung istrinya keluar dari kamar itu.

**.**

Chanyeol ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangnnya yang merangkul pinggang Baekhyun erat.

"Sedang menonton drama ya?"

Baekhyun memutar malas matanya, "Pertandingan tinju!"

"Oh ya? Siapa lawan siapa?"

"Gzzzz... PINTAR SEDIKIT KENAPA SIH! Jelas drama lah, kau bisa lihat sendiri itu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kenapa kau galak sekali sih, seperti singa betina saja." Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku singa betinanya, kau kotorannya ya."

"_WATEFAK._"

.

Hening.

.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun pelan, "Eng.. aku ingin bertanya kepadamu." Baekhyun menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya serius.

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut bingung, "Bertanya apa?"

"Benarkah kata anak-anak sekolah bahwa kau dan gadis yang menyatakan perasaanya kepadamu itu bernah berpelukan di koridor sepi dan hampir... berciuman?"

"HAH?! KAPAN?! MASA SIH? PERASAAN AKU TID—"

**Ctak **

"Tidak usah bertiak. Telingaku belum tuli kok." Ucap Baekhyun setelah menyentil dengan keras dahi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nyengir lebar, "Maaf. Itu terbawa suasana, sayang." Dan menatap Baekhyun serius, "Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu Baek. merasa bertemu dengan gadis itu saja sepertinya baru waktu itu. gadis itu saja yang mengarang cerita karena terlalu menyukai ku ew!"

"eerr— tolong ubah ekspresimu, Yeol. Saat kau serius itu membuat ku geli."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Sialan. Kau minta disodomi ya."

"Tapi aku bersumpah jika ekspresimu itu benar-benar memalukan tahu."

"Hm, bagaimana ini? aku memalukan tapi kau tetap mencintaiku."

"God damn it, Chanyeol—" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, terasa Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat.

Wajahnya terbenam ke dada Chanyeol. Mulut terbekapnya membuat kata-kata yang tidak dapat dimengerti ketika ia meminta Chanyeol untuk melepaskannya. Baekhyun meronta hebat dalam pelukan erat itu, Chanyeol hanya mentertawakannya.

"Kau harus mengakui bahwa aku pria yang tampan dan kau sangat menyukaiku, baru akan kulepaskan."

Baekhyun meresponnya dengan mengacungkan jempol pada Chanyeol sebagai persetujuan. Terasa tubuhnya sedikit dilepaskan dari pelukan Chanyeol,

Baekhyun meraub oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, "Sialan, Chanyeol! Kau membuat ku hampir mati tahu!" dan menghembuskannya kasar, "Tubuhmu bau bawang busuk! Bau tubuh pemulung! Hooeekk."

.

**Hoax . Hoax**

.

**HOAX!**

.

Tentu saja!

.

Mana mau dia mengakui kalau Chanyeol itu baunya wangi.

.

Jaim dong. Gengsi juga.

.

"tapi kau tetap menyukainya kan?" Chanyeol menatapnya menggoda dengan alis yang terangkat satu.

"Kau menyebalkan." Komentar Baekhyun kesal, namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar Baekhyun tersenyum dari nada bicaranya tersebut, "Well, yeah kau memang tampan dan …"

"Dan?"

"Dan tetap menyebalkan." Katanya, kemudian tersenyum berseri. Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum berseri bersamanya.

"Sepertinya aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu setiap hari." Kali ini Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Ia belai rambut Baekhyun pelan dan sesekali memainkannya, "Ya Tuhan, aku terdengar begitu menggelikan."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar Chanyeol berkomentar seperti itu, "Kau terdengar menggelikan, tapi aku suka. Sangat menyukainya."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepas pelukan eratnya, menatap pipi Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbinar yang membuat Baekhyun haruus mengernyitkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan pipi ku?"

"Hehehe tidak. Hanya saja—" Chanyeol menggantung ucapannya, membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja apa?" Desak Baekhyun.

"Hanya saja—"

"Apa? Jangan bikin orang kepo plis."

"Hanya saja ini—"

**Krauk**

"FAK OF CHANYEOL! SAKIT BODOH! KENAPA MENGGIGIT PIPIKU?"

"Aku suka pipimu, istriku. Terlihat seperti mochi saat wajahmu terbenam di dadaku tadi. Aku jadi gemas sendiri."

"TAPI EMANG HARUS GIGIT BENERAN YAH?"

"Ya enggak sih sebenernya. Cuma pengen gangguin kamu aja."

"RESE! TAU AH!"

"Jangan marah ah."

**Chup**

Chanyeol mengecup pelan pipi Baekhyun yang tercetak bekas gigitannya tadi.

"..."

"Nah, suka kan abis dicium? Nggak sakit lagi kan? Langsung diem gitu."

"Jangan menggodaku!"

"Hehehe bukannya aku memang menggoda ya?"

"Pengen banget?"

"Bukannya bener ya? Buktinya kamu tergoda sama aku kalo udah diatas ranjang kan?"

"_Hell._"

"Loh salah ya? Bukannya kamu ketagihan sama—"

"MESUM! STOP STOP JANGAN DILANJUTIN!"

"Oohh.. Maunya di lanjutin dikamar aja ya? Ayok yok sekarang."

"MIMPI!"

"HAHAHAHAHA—"

.

.

Ya, dengan ini Baekhyun tahu satu hal,

.

Tuhan tidak benar-benar membecinya.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, setidaknya saat ia sedang tak berada di dekat Suho.

.

Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk menjauhi Suho mulai besok dan seterusnya.

.

•

Pikiran Suho masih berkecamuk, ia masih memikirkan kenapa Kris memanggil Baekhyun dengan _sayang_ seperti itu. menyebabkan keadaan di mobil itu menjadi hening.

Suho mendesah pelan, "Yi Fan.."

"Hmm?"

"Baekhyun itu siapamu?" Tanya Suho pada akhirnya, ia tak tahan dengan sifatnya yang kadang suka terlalu ingin tahu. Kepo.

"Dia sepupu ku. tapi, tidak benar-benar sepupu." Suho mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, "sangat rumit untuk menjelaskan kepadamu, Junmyeon." Lanjut Kris setelah melihat raut wajah Suho. Suho mengangguk mengerti.

Hening.

Lagi.

"Baekhyun sepupumu? Tapi sepertinya kau tidak terlihat seperti itu. kau tampak berbeda saat menatap matanya." gumam Suho pelan.

Kris menoleh kearah Suho dan menatap Suho dengan pandangan tak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

Suho menjadi gugup sendiri jika ditatap seserius itu, "Eum.. bagaimana ya cara menjelaskannya, maksudku kau tampak seperti... menyukainya." Suaranya memelan di akhir.

Kris menganggukan kepalanya pelan, "Memang." jawabnya santai.

Suho membelalak tak percaya, "Benarkah?" Suho menatap Kris bingung, "Benarkah kau menyukai sepupumu sendiri?"

"Hmm."

Suho menundukan kepalanya, "Tapi Baekhyun sudah menikah, Yi Fan."

"Aku tahu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Bagaimana jika denganku saja? Aku belum menikah looh." Suho mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah kearah Kris.

Kris terkekeh pelan, "Kau masih belum berubah ya?" Kris mengacak pelan rambut kecoklatan dan halus milik Suho.

Suho menatap Kris berbinar, "Tentu saja! Ayooolah~ Yi Fan, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Ayo kita mencoba kencan besok." Suho mengguncangkan pelan lengan Kris.

"No."

Suho cemberut, "Why?"

Kris tersenyum jahil, "You're not my style, Junmyeon." Suho membelalakan matanya tak percaya dan menatap Kris kesal.

.

Detik berikutnya hening.

.

.

.

Masih hening.

.

Kris masih memikirkan kata-kata Suho tadi yang terdengar ganjil di telinganya.

'_HAH?! Astagaaa.. darimana Junmyeon tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah menikah?'_

"Junmyeon.." panggil Kris pelan, Suho menoleh dan menatapnya bingung, "Kau... tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah menikah?" Kris menatap Suho tak percaya

"Tentu saja." Jawab Suho mantap, "memang kenapa? Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama kok. Tak usah menatapku seperti itu, Yi Fan." Suho memutar bola matanya malas melihat ekspresi berlebihan Kris padanya.

"Bahkan aku tahu kalau Baekhyun itu menikahnya dengan Chanyeol, musuh pura-puranya."

'_Oh my god.'_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**AYEM BEK PEMIRSAAAHHH:'D /ciumin satu-satu/?**

**Chap ini lebih pendek dari kemaren kan? memang. Tapi lebih baik pendek daripada tidak sama sekali kan? :p**

**Tapi kan yang penting ini ada momentnya hahaha**

**Kayanya di chapter depan bakalan terungkap itu Chanbaek kenapa nikah muda.**

**Sebenernya, alasan bodoh dan simpel banget wkwkwk**

**Maaf banget kalo bahasanya tambah blangsak. Soalnya kalo 'perang' pake kata2 dan bahasa formal itu agak errrrr—  
oh iya, HADOOOHH MAKASIH YA INI YANG PADA NUNGGIN FF INI:'3 APALAGI YANG PADA NGE DEMO DI PM WKWKWK AKU PADAMU LAH BEB:***

**Lagi sibuk banget iniT_T kenapa k2013 itu menyiksa para siswa yang memiliki otak pas-pasan seperti sayah ini:'( kan susah. SAKITNYA TUH DISINI/g**

**Nih, yang minta chabaek baikan udah dikabulin kan? sekarang mana beliin aku pulsa paket:3/g**

**Eh iya, kalo semisal Ch. 5 nya lama apdet –lagi- maaf ya. Soalnya aku kebiasaan kalo nulis ff pasti suka ngadat di Ch. 4 wkwk**

**Ada yang familiar sama adegan chanbaek waktu maafkan kah? Wkwkwkwkwk**

**Itu adegan gara-gara aku keinget ftv. Sumpah itu kocak banget di ftv.**

**Aduh duh ketauan deh kalo suka nonton ftv (/.\\\\\\)**

**Ah udah ah, aku terlalu bawel:p langsung balesin review chap kemaren aja yaaaa;)**

**Chanchanhwang : **Ya itu lah Chanyeol, si makhluk tuhan yang tercipta yang paling seksi cuma chanyeol yang bisa membuat Baekhyun terus menjertit ah ah ah uh uh uh /APA

**aprilbambi : **Kacau sekali hiks seperti perasaan hayati kepada akang/g. Ngakak btw aku baca serbuk jasjusxD

**Sniaanggrn : **Mereka pas karena mereka ada yang men setting/?

**chanyurr : **Pasar apa btw? Wkwk. Ah bikin KrisBaek aja ah. Berubah pair aja/?. Hapah? Rate M? hng... itu bukan bakat karena aku hanyalah makhluk polos yang ditugasi tuhan untuk menulis ff ber rate aman/?

**lolamoet : **Hapah? Kamu dagdigdug? Jangan bilang kalo kamu jatuh cinta sama aku? Aduuuhhh aku malu(/.\\\\) /ditabok.

**Re Tao : **Gabisa apdet asap masa:( asap knalpot trek ya yg item item gitu kek kai/?

**BLAUESKI : **Gapapa kok gapapa aku ngertiin kamu kok. Selalu/?

**Guest 3 : **Jujur ya.. aku bingung mo bales apa'-'

**guest 2 : **Kok kamu galak?:( jangan galakin aku ato aku gamau apdet lagi!/g wkwkwkwk

**Guest 1 : **JAHAT! DASAR MANIAK!/?. WKWKWK IYA KOK IYA KRIS ITU SUAMI KE DUANYA BAEKHYUN. BESOK CAHP DEPAN AKU BIKIN EDISI NIKAHAN BAEKHYUN KRIS;)

**94's : **Jangan sotau ah aku gasuka/? Kris itu selingkuhannya Baek yang kesekian kok;p

**Baekhyun92 : **Waduuuhh, maaf ya kalo kamu agak ga nyaman sama gaya bahasa mereka yang baru. Ini buat selipan humor doang kok ga lebih.

**DinAlya : **Gapapah kok. Aku ngertiin kamu kok. Kamu ngertiin aku nggak?/g

**ChanBaekLuv : **Iya yah Baekhyun kan cabe banget;( bisa deh bisa besok pan kapan aku buat Chanyeol yang marah sama Baek sampe Baek stress:3

**Caramelyeol : **Es meloonn waaahh sampe tumpeh tumpeh es nya/g wkwkwk

**baekhugs0420 : **Iya.. mungkin baek khilaf/? Dia kan semacam cabe berjalan/? wkwk

**Syifa Nurqolbiah : **Yah, masa ini lanjutnya lama wkwk

**Oline : **Sudah ya:) makasih:)

**FriederichOfficial : **Iya mereka sodara kembar kok;) tapi waktu di dalem rahim, waktu pembagian jatah tinggi badan si Baekhyun itu ketiduran terus jatah tingginya masuk di Kris semua. /Ngomongapasih

**thirteenapril : **Laf yu tu lah:*/? Waaahh aku malah ga tau kalo ff kaya gini punya feel sama taste wkwkwk

**aquariusbaby06 : **Oemji helooo kamu habis threesome sama ChanBaek tapi ga ngajak aku?! Kan lumayan kia bisa foursome/? wkwkwk

**Nenehcabill : **Oemji jugaaa.. kamu review panjang banget. Aku suka^^ tapi... aku jadi bingung mau balesnya gimana'-'

**rika maulina 94 : **Sulle i love you.. Sulle i need you.. prikitiw prikitiw prikitiw/?

**indrisaputri : **Kris itu –calon- suami aku yang direbut Baekhyun waktu di pelaminan kita/? /g

**ByunCaBaek : **HAHAHA DUH INI UDAH ADA APA BELOM HUMOR BEGINIANNYA/? BEDEWE CAPS LAGI JEBOL YAH?;D

**park baekyeol : **Wah.. iya makasih. Tp ini ga lebih panjang dari yang kemaren masa'-'

**byvn88 : **Sakitnya tuh disini~/g. Wah bapanya Baekhyun duren dong yaaa:3

**followbaek : **Maafkan dirikuh yang tak sempurna dimatamu ini:'( aku tau kamu kurang suka sama model bahasanya. Tapi gimana doong, ini terlanjur dibuat masa:'(

**nam mingyu : **Kris bakalan jadian sama Baekhyun. kan ceritanya threesome/?

**N-Yera48 : **Kenapa kamu tahu semuanya? Kenapa kamu gitu? Kamu bisa baca pikiran aku ya? Apa jangan-jangan kamu anaknya dukun?:(

**Thiiya : **Sudah dilanjut yaaa:)

**Shouda Shikaku : **Kenapa aku harus suka sama review kamu? Kata-katanya lumayan tuh buat ngeledek temen aku;p

**baeksounds : **Kris itu pacar+tunangan+suami aku:3 tapi... dalam mimpi;(

**meliarisky7 : **udah di lanjuuuuuutttt yaaa:)

**Dhea485 : **Chanbaek udah bersatu kan? yah meskipun semrawut gini cara bersatu nya/? Wwkwk

**HAHA cukup ya cuap-cuapnya.**

**Sumpah, aku bawel banget kayanya kali ini:3**

**Eh iya, maaf juga kalo ada yang ketinggalan, atau salah nulis Pen-Name.**

**Aku Khilaf kok wkwk**

**Makasih loh sama yang udah Review. Aku padamu lah:3**

**And Last,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Tentu saja." Jawab Suho mantap, "memang kenapa? Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama kok. Tak usah menatapku seperti itu, Yi Fan." Suho memutar bola matanya malas melihat ekspresi berlebihan Kris padanya._

"_Bahkan aku tahu kalau Baekhyun itu menikahnya dengan Chanyeol, musuh pura-puranya."_

'_Oh my god.'_

**Title: Big Secret**

**Disclaimer : God &amp; Themselves**

**Rate : T+++++ (dusta ding:p)**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast: Kim Suho, Kris Wu, temukan sendiri/? **

**Warning : OOC, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan, Typo(s), YAOI, fict enggak nyambung sama judulnya-_-, ceritanya maksain banget**

**Summary:**** Mulai dari rahasia besar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah diketahui oleh Suho hingga masa lalu Chanyeol terungkap. Oh tuhan, Suho hanya berharap itu hanya lelucon dari YiFan. Belum lagi fakta bahwa Suho mendengar ada yang memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan _Mommy_. / "APA?! Chanyeol si manusia idiot yang kelebihan hormon itu mantan ketua _gangster_ di Hongkong? Kau bercanda?!"/ it's ChanBaek! slight KrisHo/ Yaoi, BL, School-Life, DLDR, RnR please!**

**.**

**.**

**Big Secret ****© FyxHunKai**

**Gak suka? OUT!**

**Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

**No Siders! No FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

[Chapter 5]

* * *

"Junmyeon, dari mana kau tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sudah menikah?" tanya Kris setelah mendudukan santai dirinya di sofa di apartement mewah Suho.

"Ah lollipopku dimana kaliaaannn~" Suho tanpa menghiraukan Kris berjalan riang menuju kulkas kesayangannya yang berisi puluhan lollipop rasa didalamnya.

"Junmyeon! Kau menghiraukanku!"

"..."

"Kau masih saja suka memakan permen-permen itu huh? Ya tuhan, berapa umurmu sekarang ini." Kris memutar bolamatanya malas melihat Suho yang sedang asiknya menghisap-hisap lollipop rasa strawberry-nya dengan semangat.

"..."

"Ck! Junmyeon jawablah pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaanmu yang mana huh? Kau itu terlalu banyak bertanya, Yi Fan."

"Darimana kau tahu jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menikah?"

"Ck! Tentu saja aku tahu. apa yang tak kutahu?" Suho berjalan kearahnya dan duduk tepat di pangkuan Kris tanpa tahu malu, "Bahkan semua tentangmu aku tau, Yi Fan. Hehe." Cengirnya lebar.

"Jangan mulai, Kim Junmyeon. Ceritakan kepadaku, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya? Dan sejak kapan?" meskipun nadanya terdengar malas, namun tangan Kris yang merengkuh pinggangnya erat membuat sang empunya pinggang ramping itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tck! Kau semangat sekali sih jika membicarakan Baekhyun." cibir Suho, "Aku sudah tahu sejak lama. Sejak, entah keberapa kali mereka membuat kerusuhan pura-puranya itu."

"Benarkah? Jadi selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu di depan Baekhyun?"

Suho mengangguk polos, "Lagipula, mereka juga berpura-pura di hadapanku kan? Aku juga harus berpura-pura di hadapan mereka." Suho menyamankan duduknya di pangkuan Kris, "Tapi, kadang aku kesal dengan Baekhyun."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, setiap ada masalah dengan Chanyeol pasti aku selalu menjadi korbannya." Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau ingat saat Baekhyun dan aku berada di hotel di daerah Lotte?"

.

Berpikir sejenak..

.

Kemudian mengangguk ragu.

.

"Itu karena, saat itu aku mengajak Baekhyun menyaksikan adik kelasku menyatakan perasaanya kepada Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol mencium keningnya lalu mereka berpelukan. Dan berakhir dengan aku yang harus pegal-pegal karena menyetir tidak jelas selama delapan jam lebih mengelilingi Seoul. Ditambah lagi harus menanggung amukan warga desa karena keganasan Baekhyun."

"Itu salahmu sendiri." Kris menjitak pelan kepala Suho sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Suho, "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui hubungan idiot mereka?" meskipun terselip tanda tanya disitu, namun tetap saja nadanya seperti memaksa.

**Flashback On**

"Hyung, aku mau ke apartemenmu nanti sepulang sekolah." Ucap Baekhyun setelah menelan makanan kunyahannya.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau ingin ke apartement ku? Ada apa? Aku curiga. Perasaanku tak enak."

"Aku rindu dengan isi kulkas di apartemenmu hyung hehehe."

.

_**OH GOD!**_

.

Sebenarnya Suho sudah tahu itu.

.

Baekhyun itu orangnya sialan,

.

Tidak akan sudi ke aparmentnya kalau tidak ada maksud dan tujuan busuknya.

.

Suho mencibir pelan, "Dasar gembel." Suho menghela nafasnya melihat cara makan Baekhyun di depannya, "Baiklah." Jawab Suho acuh, biarkanlah Baekhyun mengahabiskan isi kulkasnya, toh jika habis ia bisa membeli lagi, hitung-hitung amal untuk fakir miskin batin Suho.

"Hyung, kau mau mendengar ceritaku tidak?" Baekhyun dengan berbinar bertanya setelah menelan bulat-bulat makanannya. Suho mengangguk pelan sambil terus memakan makanannya dengan anggun. Sangat berbeda dengan manusia didepannya.

"Hehehe tadi pagi aku meng—"

**Brak **

**Prak **

"B-baek?!" pekik Suho heboh saat melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang tidak baik-baik saja. Wajah dan rambut yang di penuhi nasi, belum lagi wajahnya yang terkena saus tomat dari makanan tersebut.

"GRRRRR—" Baekhyun mengerang ganas melihat orang di depannya.

"O-ow, hai Byun hehe."

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA HAH?! SIALAN!"

"Aku tidak sengaja, Byun."

"APA KATAMU? TAK SENGAJA?! DASAR MANUSIA UDIK! NORAK! KATRO! KAMSEUPAY! KAMP—"

"Aku tak melihatmu tadi, norak."

"HALAH! BOONG! MASA IYA NGGAK LIAT!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa kamu mau lahir jadi liliput."

.

_Mothafakar!_

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Baekhyun diam,

Hidungnya kembang kempis.

.

.

Baekhyun maju dua langkah,

Chanyeol mundur selangkah.

.

Maju dua langkah lagi,

Mundur selangkah lagi.

.

_**HELL!**_ Kenapa Baekhyun harus maju dua langkah,

Karena dua langkah Baekhyun itu satu langkahnya Chanyeol.

.

Masih maju dua langkah,

Mundur selangkah sebelum—

.

**Stret **

**GRAB! GRAB!**

**GRAB! GRAB!**

.

"AAARRRGGHHH FAK FAK FAK!"

"..." **GRAB!**

"FAAAAK! AKU BISA BOTAK NORAK! LEPASS!"

"INI –**GRAB!- **BUAT **–GRAB!- **ORANG **–GRAB!-** YANG **–GRAB!-** SUKA **–GRAB!- **NGATAIN **–GRAB!- **ORANG **–GRAB!- **PENDEK!" **GRAB! GRAB! GRAB!**

"AAARRGGHH NORAK LEPASSHH! SAKIT BODOOH!"

"MAMPUS!"

"ASSHH..."

"SUKURIN!"

"KENAPA NGEJAMBAK RAMBUT _BRENGSEK_!"

"BODO AMAT!"

"IDIOT SSHH"

"MAMPUS!"

"KAMU AJA YANG MAMPUS SANA!"

Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya. Baekhyun menarik tangan Suho, sengaja menabrakan kasar bahunya dengan bahu Chanyeol sebelum—

**GRAB!**

"ARRGGHH! KENAPA DIJAMABAK LAGI _SIALAN!_"

"..."

"...WOY! MAU KEMANA?!"

"KEPO!"

"BALIK SINIH!"

"MALES BANGET!"

"URUSAN KITA BELOM SELESAI YA!"

"PEDULI SETAN!"

"WOY BYUN BALIK SINIH!"

"...BAWEL!"

"DASAR LILIPUT! PENDEK! KURCACI! NGGAK GUNA!"

"APA?!"

Baekhyun sudah akan berbalik lagi sebelum, "Baek, tenanglah. Ayo bersihkan dirimu saja dulu. Nanti baru kau urus orang sialan itu." Suho dengan lembut mengusap punggung Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana sebelum ada pertumpahan darah.

**.**

"Baek, aku kekelas untuk mengambil sapu tangan dan tisu basah untuk mengalap wajahmu ya. Tungu disini."

"Hnn.."

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Sret**

**Ceklek**

.

"Eh? Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Maaf, apakah tadi itu sakit?"

"Sangat."

"... maaf."

"Hn..."

"..."

"Eung.. mengenai tadi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Kau boleh memukulku, demi tuhan aku tidak sengaja. Aku juga minta maaf."

"Menyebalkan! Lihat, wajahku jadi berantakan seperti ini!" Sungut Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tak sengaja Baek, maafkan aku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau memaafkan aku?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Bersihkan semua kekacauan yang kau buat pada wajahku dengan bibirmu."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "Hah? Kau serius?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Canyeol tersenyum lebar, "Apapun kulakukan untukmu, istriku."

"Mmpphh."

Sedangkan di depan bilik toilet paling pojok itu, ada seorang lelaki bertebuh kecil yang mendengar itu semua dengan wajah mengerikan. Mulut terbuka lebar dengan pandangan tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

'_y-yang kudengar i-ini nyata kan? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol...'_

"Bibirmu? Istriku? O mai gat ini mengerikan." Gumam lelaki itu sambil berjalan keluar toilet dengan wajah yang tak percaya.

**Flashback Off**

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Kris sambil terkekeh pelan. Suho hanya mengangguk lucu menanggapinya, "Hmm." Dan Kris tersenyum kecil sambil mengeratkan lagi pelukannya pada pinggang lelaki dalam pangkuannya itu.

"Yi Fan.." panggil Suho pelan, Kris hanya bergumam menjawabnya. Suho menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Kris, "Kenapa pernikahan mereka harus ditutupi?"

"Karena pihak sekolah tidak akan mengizinkan anak didiknya menikah di usia belia, Junmyeon. Sekolah akan mengeluarkan mereka jika sampai ketahuan, sedangkan kalian sudah berada di tingkat akhir."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa mereka menikah kalau begitu?"

"Itu hanya karena sebuah perjanjian konyol antara eomma Baekhyun dan eomma Chanyeol." Kris memutar bola matanya malas mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Ceritakan semuanya kepadaku YiFan." Rengek suho manja sambil melompat-lompat girang di pangkuan Kris.

"Itu terlalu panjang jika ku ceritakan, Junmyeon." Kris mengelus sayang rambut lembut Suho.

"Intinya saja YiFan."

"Oke oke.

Jadi, dulu eomma ku, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat sejak mereka duduk di bangku Junior High School. Lalu saat mereka sudah akan menetukan perguruan tinggi masing-masing mereka memainkan sebuah permainan—"

"Permainan apa? Kenapa mereka harus mem—"

Kris menghela nafas, ia tidak menghiraukan Junmyeon dan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ular tangga. Dan perjanjian mereka adalah yang menang boleh meminta apapun. Dan pada saat itu, yang menang adalah eomma Chanyeol. Kau tahu kan Chanyeol sedikit gila, itu mungkin karena tertular eommanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia meminta mereka harus menikahkan anak mereka. Tak perduli anak-anak mereka ber gender apa nantinya. Awalnya ibu Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol yang akan dinikahkan denganku tap—"

"BWAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHA APA?! CHANYEOL YANG AKAN DINIKAHKAN DENGANMU?! Bwahahahahahahaha." Suho tertawa dengan keras sampai memunculkan setitik air mata di sudut matanya yang indah.

"..."

"Bwahahahahhahaha baiklah-baiklah Wu YiFan silahkan lanjutkan." Suho mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat wajah Kris yang masam karena ia tertawakan.

"Tapi eomma ku menolak memiliki besan gila seperti eomma Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya pilihan jatuh ditangan eomma Baekhyun dan ia mengiyakannya. Dan mereka juga dengan seenaknya mengeklaim bahwa aku dan Baekhyun adalah saudara sepupu mulai saat itu. Namun, sesaat setelah para eomma itu menikah dengan pilihannya masing-masing, eomma Chanyeol harus mengikuti suaminya yang harus dipindah tugaskan di Hongkong. Lal—"

"Hah? Kok Baekhyun bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol?"

"Jangan memotong ceritaku!"

"Eh? Eeeemmm maaf YiFan, baiklah lanjutkan."

"Lalu di saat Baekhyun sudah menginjak masa Senior High School, dan saat itulah keluarga Chanyeol kembali ke Korea. Dan pastinya eomma Chanyeol dan eomma Baekhyun menggelar pernikahan tertutup itu. Dan seperti inilah akhirnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun... ya kau tahu sendiri lah."

"Benarkah?" Jumnyeon terperangah mendengar cerita Kris. Dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar cerita itu.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka harus terlihat saling membenci? Mereka bisa saja kan bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih biasa? Sekolah tidak akan curiga juga kan?"

"Mungkin karena Chanyeol ingin melidungi Baekhyun." Kris memainkan rambut coklat halus Jumyeon dengan lembut.

"Melindungi Baekhyun dari apa?"

"Dari jangkauan musuh-musuhnya."

"Hah? Orang idiot yang seperti Chanyeol itu memiliki musuh?" Suho membulat kan bibir dan matanya terkejut. Dan itu terlihat lucu dimata seorang Wu.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Chanyeol pada saat Junior High School itu ketua _gangster_ di Hongkong. Jadi dia memiliki banyak musuh, mangkanya dia pindah ke Korea karena musuhnya disana semakin banyak dan ayah Chanyeol kembali di mutasi kan ke Seoul. yaaa seperti itulah kira-kira awalnya."

Suho membulatkan wajah dan bibirnya terkejut, "APA?! Chanyeol si manusia idiot yang kelebihan hormon itu mantan ketua _gangster_? Kau bercanda?!"

"Itu kenyataannya, Junmyeon."

Suho mendengus tak percaya dengan fakta itu...

.

WTF bagaimana bisa ketua _gangster_ memiliki wajah idiot seperti itu?

Ketuanya saja seperti itu..

Apalagi anak buahnya?!

.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu semua YiFan? Bukankah selama ini kau di Kanada?"

"Aku tahu itu semua dari eommaku yang sok polos menceritakannya dengan lengkap dan dengan wajah berseri bahagia."

Suho mengangguk pelan, "Tapi.. Yi Fan, apakah karena itu dulu kau pergi ke Kanada?" tanya Jumyeon hati-hati.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat sakit hati saat eomma ku bercerita itu semua di umurku yang beranjak delapan tahun. Aku yang sudah dari kecil bersama Baekhyun harus dianggap sepupu hanya karena perjanjian konyol seperti itu. Dan yaaahh, karena fikiran kekanak-kanakan ku waktu itu, aku meminta daddy ku untuk menyekolahkanku di negara asalnya itu, Kanada."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Dan lalu bertemu dengan makhluk sepertimu yang menjelma menjadi adik kelasku yang selalu mengemut lollipop dan selalu menempel denganku disana." Kris menepuk-nepuk pelan puncak kepala Jumyeon.

"Aku sangat sedih tahu saat aku harus kembali ke Korea dan meninggalkanmu untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sini." Gumam Jumyeon pelan.

"Tapi aku sangat senang. Akhirnya tidak ada yang mengejarku dan meminta berkencan denganku lagi." Canda Kris yang mendapatkan pukulan pelan di bahunya.

"Tapi, apakah Chanyeol mengenalmu sebagai sepupu Baekhyun?"

"Tidak. Bahkan dia pernah menghajarku habis-habisan di apartement mereka saat aku sedikit membantu Baekhyun untuk membuat Chanyeol cemburu dengan kedekatan kita."

"Huh? Kenapa dia tidak tahu? Kat—"

"Dulu aku tidak datang ke pernikahan mereka berdua. Tentu saja aku akan sakit hati lagi jika aku hadir dalam pernikahan tertutup itu." potong Kris cepat. Ia malas mendengarkan Suho yang seringkali banyak tanya.

"Benarkah? Eh tapi, Yi Fan apakah pukulan Chanyeol menyakitkan?"

.

Pertanyaan retoris,

Suho memang bodoh-_-

.

Kris memutuar bola matanya malas, "Mana ada pukulan mantan _gangster_ yang tidak menyakitkan, Junmyeon."

"Ya mana aku tahu, lagipula setiap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memulai aksi _mari-pura-pura-bermusuhan-di-sekolah_ mereka itu aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol berbuat kasar sedikitpun kepada Baekhyun. Hanya kata-kata ledekan dan makian itu saja yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Jadi, mana aku percaya kalau Chanyeol itu seorang mantan _gangster_ di Hongkong yang memiliki banyak musuh."

"Bodoh! Tentu saja itu karena dia tak ingin menyakiti istrinya sendiri."

"Tapi, Baekhyun selalu berbuat kasar kepada Chanyeol kok. Entah itu menggigit, menjambak, memukul, menendang dengan jurus hapkidonya, dan sebagainya. Itu seperti kekerasan dalam rumah tangga."

"Lain ceritanya kalau Baekhyun. Baekhyun itu macan. Dia tak kenal dimana dan siapa orang itu. entah suaminya sendiri atau siapapun, tapi aku tahu sekali sifat Baekhyun ia akan selalu meminta maaf setiap melalukan suatu yang berlebihan."

"Baekhyun itu maniak sekali ya sepertinya. Dia seperti _psychopat_ saja."

"Tapi aku sekarang lega..."

"Lega karena apa YiFan?"

"Karena mendengar ceritamu bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah berbuat kasar kepada Baekhyun meskipun mereka pura-pura bermusuhan. itu menunjukan bahwa Chanyeol memang benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun dan akan benar-benar melindunginya. Aku jadi sedikit bisa melepas Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol."

"Kenapa hanya sedikit? Lepaslah Baekhyun dan cobalah berkencan denganku YiFan."

"Jangan mulai lagi Kim Junmyeon."

"Hehehe"

**.**

**[Big Secret]**

**.**

"**OHOK.. OHOK.."**

"..."

"**OHOOOOKKK.. Aduuuhh batuk."**

"..."

"**OHOOOKKK.. OHHOOOOOKKK.."**

"Apaan sih hyung berisik banget!"

"Kau sedang apa? Kau mengacuhkanku Baek." Suho memasang wajah imutnya yg memelas.

"Ck!" Baekhyun berdecak malas mendengarnya.

"Baeeekkkk~ Kau sedang berkirim pesan dengan siapa sih? Kok senyum-senyum gitu? Sama gebetan ya?"

"Bukan."

"Terus? Pacar? Emang kamu laku?"

"Fak! Bukan."

"Lalu?! Jangan-jangan suami kamu ya Baek?! kamu udah nikah Baek?! astagaaaaaa."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Namun ia berusaha menutupi itu semua dengan bertingkah cuek dan memandang suho malas, "Apaansih hyung."

"Tuh kan, bahkan kamu tak mengatakan bukan Baek! ciyeeee Baekhyun ciyeeeee."

"Apaan sih berisik banget!"

"WOW! Kamu nikah sama siapa Baek emang? Aku janji tidak akan ember Baek kali ini."

"sama _SETAN!_"

"Ck! Nyebelin"

.

Suho pout.

.

Baekhyun _**Geli **_liatnya.

.

"Baek.."

"Hng?"

"Kamu tau nggak?—"

"Nggak."

"Aku belom selese ngomong kan Baek-_-."

"Kamu udah kebanyakan ngomong daritadi hyung. Yaudah ngomong apaan cepetan!"

"Nanti jangan pulang dulu, kita kerja kelompok dulu di perpustakaan. Kamu nggak lup—"

"WHAT?!"

"Jangan lebay plis Baek."

"Males ah. Aku nggak mau! Lagian kenapa mendadak sih? Besok saja lah."

"Bodoh! Baiklah, jika hanya aku dan mereka yang bekerja namamu tidak akan aku masukan kedalam tugas itu."

"Hah? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan mereka? Dan memang tugas apa sih? Aku tidak pernah ingat memiliki tugas sekelompok dengan manusia sepertimu ya hyung?"

Suho memutar matanya malas, "Salahmu sendiri sih suka tertidur di kelas," Suho tersenyum licik, "Kali ini kelas kita di satukan dengan kelas Chanyeol tahu. Aku dan kau sekelompok dengannya dan Kyungsoo."

"Oohh.."

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 det—

"—E-EH? WHAT? SERIUS HYUNG? KENAPA HARUS SAMA KELAS DIA SIH? KELAS DIA KAN ANAK-ANAKNYA UDIK SEMUA! ANAK KAMPUNG EW! NGGAK SUDI!"

Wajah Suho datar. Lempeng.

"Baek.."

"Iya, hyung?"

"Kamu masih pingin ngerasain lulus kan?"

"Masih hyung.."

"Masih pengen ngerasain pake baju wisuda kan?"

"Masih banget, hyung.."

"Masih pengen ngerasain 'begituan' sama pasangan kamu kan?"

"P-pa-pasti h-hyung.."

"Yasudah, ikuti saja kerja kelompok itu dengan hikmat."

"Tap-Tapi.. Tapi Hyung.. kan t-tapi.." Baekhyun mengerang, "Kenapa harus mendadak sekali sih hyung kerja kelompoknya? Sama kumpulan orang-orang udik pula."

"Hei! Mendadak katamu? Memang kamu nggak mengecheck _BBM _mu apa?"

.

Ah, Yeah _BBM_..

.

.

.

Jaman?

.

"Nggak ada pulsa buat paketan."

"Yayaya, da life of melarat people.."

"Fak!"

**.**

**[Big Secret]**

**.**

"**HMMM..."**

"..."

"**GRRRRRRRR...**"

"..."

"**GROOOKKKKKKKKK...**"

"Hmm.."

"**KHHOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK...**"

"Hmmm..."

** . . .TEK**

"HHHMMMMMMM..."

**DUGHDUGHDUGHDUGHDUGHDUGH**

Suho, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya menatap orang di hadapannya yang terdengar rusuh, "Demi tuhan, mau mu apa sih Baek? suara aneh mu mengganggu sekali."

Suho mencibir pelan sebelum larut dengan kegiatan kelompok mereka bersama Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lagi, "Kacanya bisa pecah kalau kau pukuli seperti itu. memang kamu punya uang untuk menggantinya dengan yang baru?"

Mendengar tawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang pecah di depannya membuat sosok Baekhyun gondok sendiri, "Gunanya aku apa jika hanya kalian hiraukan seperti ini? kenapa menyuruhku kemari! lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur tahu!"

"Kau sadar tidak sih, bagaimana kalau guru botak kesayanganmu itu melihat hanya ada aku, Chanyeol-ssi, dan Kyungsoo-ssi yang bekerja, bagaimana reaksinya?"

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya, "_Fine_ dengan yang itu. tapi setidaknya beri aku pekerjaan. Aku bosaaaaan,"

Terdengar helaan nafas di hadapannya, "Baiklah, sekarang kembalikan buku ini ke tempatnya."

Itu suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun hafal sekali.

"Tunggu-tunggu—" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya. Seolah Chanyeol itu adalah makhluk aneh berkepala enam, mungkin?

"Tadi kau minta pekerjaan kan? yasudah, kembalikan buku-buku ini ketempatnya semula." Jawab Chanyeol acuh sembari memberikan setumpuk buku tebal ke hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menegakan tubuhnya, "Aku. Tidak. Mau"

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, "Loh? Bukankah tadi kau yang meminta diberi pekerjaan?"

"Memang. Tapi bukan pekerjaan **pembantu** seperti ini."

Sedikit penekanan di kata pembantu.

Baekhyun tak terima dianggap pembantu disini!

"Sudah lakukan saja lah Baek, yang penting kau punya pekerjaan kan," Suho tersenyum kecil, "Daripada kau terdiam dan mengeluarkan suara-suara bodoh sedari tadi."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun malas, "Sudahlah Baekhyun-ssi, tinggal lakukan apa susahnya sih? Berisik sekali," Kyungsoo beralih menatap laptop di depannya lagi, "Lagipula, kau memang bukan pembantu kok. Tapi, kau yang paling tak bisa apa-apa disini, hmm.. maksudku **tidak** pintar."

.

_DAFUQ_

.

APA KATANYA?!

.

Jadi, dibalik sikap diamnya Kyungsoo selama ini ternyata dia juga diam-diam mengolok Baekhyun ya?

.

_Sialan! _

.

.

.

Mana kata-katanya 100% akurat lagi.

.

Ia memang tidak pintar,

Ya, semua orang disini tahu itu.

.

"Sudah cepat sana kembalikan buku-buku ini." ya ya ya Baekhyun sangat tahu nada menyebalkan dari Chanyeol itu adalah nada perintah.

"Sialan! Setidaknya kalian mintalah dengan sikap yang manis."

"Cintakuuuh~ adindakuuhh~ ayo kembalikan buku ini ke tempatnya demi aku sang kakandamuuuh~ Sudah manis kan? cepat sana!"

"Aku bilang manis, bukan najis. Dasar alay."

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil buku-buku –yang kurang ajar tebalnya- itu dan pergi meninggalkan kumpulan orang-orang brengsek –menurutnya- disana yang diam-diam sedang tersenyum kecil menatap kearahnya.

Baekhyun selalu mengutuk guru botak yang sialan itu. Kenapa dia harus berkelompok dengan orang-orang seperti ini sih?

Tuhan selalu membencinya saat ia berada di sekitar Suho.

.

.

Suho benar-benar pembawa sial untuknya.

Ya, Baekhyun benar-benar yakin sekarang.

**.**

**[Big Secret]**

**.**

"Hoy Baek! kamu pulang sama siapa?" Suho merangkulkan tangannya di bahu kecil Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut.

"Aku? Sepertinya akan na—"

.

**Drrtt Drrtt**

.

_From: Idiot Park_

_Subject: -_

_My Baek-baek tunggu aku di gerbang belakang ya. Kita pulang bersama sore ini. Berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan dengan latar sinar matahari yang hampir tenggelam sepertinya terlihat romantis. Hehe :D_

_Aku 10 menit lagi akan sampai sana. Tunggu aku ya pliiisss aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu :*_

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Dan sepertinya Suho dapat menebak kenapa dengan Baekhyun jika dilihat dari senyumnya itu.

_To: Idiot Park_

_Subject: -_

_Baiklah aku akan menunggmu. Tapi ingat, JANGAN SAMPAI TERLAMBAT! Karena aku tidak suka menunggu! Jika kau terlambat semenit saja aku akan pulang sendiri, Park!_

_Aku juga mencintaimu :*_

"Kau pulang duluan saja hyung. Aku masih ada kepentingan setelah ini."

"Kepentingan apa? Aku ikuuutt aku bosan berada di rumah Baek."

"Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama hyung. aku tidak tega kalau kau menemaniku selama itu."

"Tak apa Baek. aku sudah biasa kok menunggu."

.

Suho menyeringai dalam hati.

.

Baekhyun mengutuk Suho dalam hati

.

"Tidak bisa hyung. Ini urasan pribadi. Yaa sangat-sangat pribadi. Sudah sana pergi!" usir Baekhyun –sok- galak.

"Ish. Baiklah-baiklah aku pulang sendiri saja dasar Byun bacon sok misterius."

**.**

**[Big Secret]**

**.**

"Akhirnya kita bisa pulang bersama ya Baek." Chanyeol mengeratkan genggaman tangannya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum –sok- tampannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu melihatnya, "Hmm.. aku senang sekali kita bisa seperti ini." dan menggoyang-goyangkan genggaman tangan itu riang.

"Suho itu selalu menempel padamu ya?"

"Hng.. tapi dia itu pembawa sial untukku sepertinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Tiap aku berada di dekatnya, aku selalu sial. Itu menyebalkan!"

"_Hiks.. Hiks."_

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, "Chanyeol apa kau dengar suara itu?"

"Suara apa?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun bingung.

"Suara isakan. Tuh kan, baru ngomongin Suho hyung saja aku langsung medengar suara aneh itu. Suho hyung itu manusia atau apa sih?" Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol meminta perlindungan.

"_Hiks.. Hiks."_

"B-baek.. sepertinya aku juga mendengar suara itu. itu suara hantu?"

"Astagaa.. kenapa bertanya kepadaku? Mana aku tau! Setelah hitungan ketiga kita lar—"

"_Hyungie.. hiks."_

"Eh? Tapi kok—"

"_Bangun hyung.. Cehunnie hyung bangun! Hiks hiks."_

"Itu bukan suara hantu Yeol. Sepertinya, suara itu berasal dari dekat sini, ayo kita cari."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan pelan menuju asal suara isakan tersebut. Dan saat melihat ke belakang pohon besar di dekat sana, ada dua bocah yang sedang.. entahlah. Yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tau, seorang bocah berkulit –agak- gelap sedang menangis di samping bocah berkulit putih –pucat- yang sedang tertidur?

"Hei adik kecil kau sedang apa?" Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju anak berkulit gelap yang terlihat sedikit beringsut takut melihat kehadiran mereka.

"Jangan takut, hyung tidak jahat. Namamu siapa adik kecil?"

Entah hanya perasaan Chanyeol atau apa, Baekhyun sangat lembut dengan bocah itu.

Dan itu terlihat manis dimatanya.

"J-jongin..." jawab bocah itu pelan dengan suara parau dan dengan pandagan polosnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun tersenyum lucu mendengarnya, "Jongin imut sekali sih? Hehehe." Baekhyun mendekat dan mengelus sayang puncak kepala Jongin. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Jongin kenapa menangis? Orangtua kalian kemana?" Chanyeol ikut berjongkok di samping bocah yang sedang terbaring itu.

"Jonginie cama Cehunnie hyung tidak punya eomma dan appa. Cehunnie hyungie tak mau bangun. Hyungie tidul telus dalitadi hiks." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya mengarah pada anak yang sedang terbaring itu.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, Keningnya berkeringat.

Bibirnya sedikit membiru.

Dan waktu Baekhyun menyentuh kulitnya... astaga panas sekali!

"Ataga, Chanyeol! Anak ini demam tinggi sekali! Cepat bawa dia ke apartement kita. Aku akan merawatnya dulu." Pekik Baekhyun yang menyebabkan Jongin sedikit terkejut dan menatap was-was kerah mereka berdua. Memeluk bocah yang terbaring itu erat, tak mengizinkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyentuhnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Jongin, hyungnya Jongin sedang sakit. Jika tidak segera diobati, akan semakin parah sakitnya. Jongin mau melihat hyungnya Jongin sakit terus? Kasihan hyungnya Jongin."

"..."

"Jongin percaya sama hyung kan?"

.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin.

.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun.

.

Dan adegan tatap-tatapan dramatis itu berakhir dengan anggukan pelan dari kepala Jongin.

**.**

**[Big Secret]**

**.**

Dan yeah, berakhir juga dengan keributan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling berteriak di dalam apartement mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang berteriak dan Chanyeol hanya seorang korban. Ya, Korban.. korban yang kira-kira seperti..

"CHANYEOL! MANA BASKOMNYA?! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI SIH! ANAK INI BUTUH DI KOMPRES!"

**BRAK**

**PYAR**

"KAU APAKAN DAPUR ITU HEH!"

"CHANYEOL AMBILKAN TERMOMETER DI LACI KAMAR!"

"CHANYEOL! AMBILKAN OBAT PENURUN PANAS DI KOTAK OBAT!"

"HABIS!"

"BELI SEKARANG!"

"CHAN MANDIKAN JONGIN DULU! KASIHAN BADANNYA KOTOR!"

"LALU OBATNYA?"

"BELIKAN DULU OBATNYA LALU MANDIKAN BODOH!"

"HMMM."

"CHANYEOL! APA JONGIN SUDAH MANDI?"

"AKU SEDANG MEMANDIKANNYA—"

"KENAPA KAU MANDIKAN BODOH?! KITA TAK PUNYA PAKAIAN UNTUK ANAK-ANAK. SEHARUSNYA JANGAN MANDIKAN DULU. BELIKAN DULU PAKAIAN UNTUKNYA! NANTI DIA BISA SAKIT KALAU TAK MEMAKAI PAKAIAN!"

"ASTAGA! TADI KAU SENDIRI YANG BERTERIAK MENYURUHKU MEMANDIKANNYA BAEK!"

"SEHARUSNYA JANGAN KAU TURUTI!"

"LALU SEKARANG BAGAIMANA? JONGIN SUDAH TERLANJUR BASAH."

"PAKAIKAN BATHROBE KU DULU. KAU! PERGI BELI PAKAIAN UNTUK JONGIN DAN HYUNGNYA SECUKUPNYA! JANGAN LAMA-LAMA NANTI JONGIN KEDINGINAN!"

**BRAK**

"JANGAN MEMBANTING PINTU PARK!"

**.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkapar tidak jelas di lantai ruang tv apartement mereka saat waktu tengah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Jongin sudah tidur dengan Sehun –hyungnya- di kamar tamu setelah makan malam yang mereka pesan secara _delivery_ tadi. Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tahu asal mula kenapa dua bocah kecil itu bisa berada di bawah pohon tadi. Sehun yang menceritakan semua saat ia sadar tadi. Awalnya, Sehun sedikit terkejut saat sadar dari pingsannya dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat asing. Namun, saat Jongin menjelaskan semuanya, Sehun mengerti.

Jongin dan Sehun adalah anak panti yang melarikan diri dari panti asuhan di tempat mereka tinggal karena mereka tidak diperlakukan dengan baik oleh orang-orang di panti tersebut. Jongin dan Sehun bukanlah saudara sedarah. Mereka hanya anak-anak yang tak diinginkan ibu dan ayah mereka masing-masing. Entahlah kenapa para orangtua itu tak menginginkan mereka, padahal menurut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Jongin dan Sehun itu sangat istimewa.

Sehun, seorang bocah berumur empat tahun kurang dengan wajah tampan dan _manly_ bak pangeran kecil dengan kulit seputih susunya, belum lagi kecerdasannya saat berbicara, yaahh meskipun masih sedikit cadel. Dan Jongin, bocah berumur dua setengah tahun itu anak yang sedikit pemalu pada awalnya tapi ternyata anak itu sangat ceria. Yah, meskipun kulitnya sangat kontras dengan kulit seputih susu Sehun, tapi wajah manis dan imutnya tidak bisa dianggap main-main. Sungguh mempesona dengan segala kekurangannya.

"Hei Yeol, apakah kau lelah?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya menghadap kearah Chanyeol yang juga terlentang di sebelahnya.

"Hmm..."

"Aku tak menyangka.. ternyata mengurus anak itu susah sekali ya."

"...Hmm."

"Kau suka tidak dengan mereka?"

"..Hmm..."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku hanya lelah Baek. astagaaa tubuhku seakan mau remuk." Chanyeol memijat pelan bahunya yang terasa kaku.

Baekhyun beranjak dari posisinya, mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol bersalah, "Sini biar aku yang pijat. Kau pasti lelah sekali ya seharian ini aku perintah. Maaf ya Chanyeol."

"Tak apa Baek. tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu." Chanyeol memberikan senyuman lembutnya untuk Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tak lagi merasa bersalah.

"Aku tetap minta maaf."

Chanyeol meletakan kepalanya dipangkuan Baekhyun, menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Baehyun dan memeluknya erat, "Aku tak apa-apa sayang."

"Hmm." Baekhyun mengelus sayang kepala Chanyeol yang terbenam di perutnya.

"Yeol.."

"Ada apa?"

"Mau." Jawab Baekhyun ambigu.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku, mau—" Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya

"Mau?"

"Mau... ibu?"

"Hah? Kau merindukan ibumu Baek?"

"Bukan!" Baekhyun mendecak keras, "Aku mau itu! mereka aku mau!"

Chanyeol bangkit dari rebahannya, "Mereka apa? Mau apa?"

"Aku mau mereka—" Baekhyun kembali menjeda kalimatnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi ragu untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada suaminya sendiri.

"Ya?" Chanyeol dengan sabar menanti apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Ya, meskipun sedikit dongkol juga dengan Baekhyun.

Dia kan juga kepo!

"AkumauSehundanJonginjadianakkita."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Tapi, bisakah kau ulangi? Hanya untuk memastikan kalau aku tidak salah menangkap kata-katamu." Chanyeol sedikit mengorek-korek telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya sendiri untuk memastikan kalau telinganya aman-aman saja.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Aku mau Sehun dan Jongin jadi anak kita."

"..."

Baekhyun membuat ekspresi wajah yang sesedih mungkin di depan suaminya sendiri, "Please Yeol. Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan mereka saat pertama kali meliat mereka. Jongin saat imut sepertiku dan Sehun sangat tampan sepertimu, ya meskipun aku yakin kalau sudah dewasa Sehun akan jauh lebih tampan darimu. Tapi, aku mohooonn ya? Lagipula, aku kan laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin bisa hamil, jadi aku ingin Sehun dan Jongin saja yang jadi anak kita. ya ya ya?"

"Aku tidak ak—"

"Kau jahat! Aku membencimu PARK!" Baekhyun memasang wajah ingin menangisnya di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara tadi Baek. kenapa kau suka sekali memotong perkataan orang sih?" kesal Chanyeol, "Maksudku tadi, aku tidak akan bisa menolak keinginanmu tadi."

Baekhyun membolakan kedua matanya, dengan sepercik binar bahagia tersirat di dalamnya, "Huwaaaa terimakasih Chanyeol! Aku mencintaimu! Sangat sangat sangat mencintamu." Baekhyun menerjang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan pelukan erat hingga Chanyeol terjengkang kebelakang karena tidak siap mendapat serangan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Atagaaa aku bahagia sekali akhirnya aku bisa memiliki anak."

"Aku juga bahagia kalau kau bahagia Baek."

"Park Jongin. Park Sehun. Hehe _not bad_."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke Lotte bersama Jongin dan Sehun?"

"Woah! Chanyeol itu ide yang bagus! Eh.. tapi kan besok kita sekolah Yeol." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibrnya kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk dadanya bangga, "Itu semua bisa diatur. Serahkan saja pada tuan muda Park."

"Baiklah tuan muda Park Chanyeol—"

**Chup**

Dan satu kecupan Chanyeol dapatkan di bibirnya.

Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan istrinya sendiri.

"—Sekarang ayo kita tidur."

**.**

**[Big Secret]**

**.**

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya pagi itu untuk mebangunkan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih terlelap dengan posisi saling berpelukan itu. Baekhyun merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya untuk mengabadikan pose lucu bocah berumur dua setengah tahun dengan bocah berumur empat tahun kurang itu.

Entah sudah berapa foto yang Baekhyun abadikan dari setiap sudut itu. Baekhyun berniat ingin mencetaknya dan memasang foto mereka berdua di setiap ruangan rumah ini. Muehehehe.

"Eungghhh~." Terdengar suara lenguhan kecil yang berasal dari salah satu bocah itu.

"Eh? Jongin sudah bangun yaaa." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kerah ranjang dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Jongin yang menatapnya polos. Khas bangun tidur.

"Astagaa.. Jongin imut sekali sih." Baekhyun mencubit pelan kedua pipi gempal Jongin yang halus. Jongin hanya mengerjab bingung.

"Oh iya, Jongin bangunkan Sehun hyung ya. Setelah itu, Jongin dan Sehun cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu ya lalu ke ruang makan. Kita sarapan bersama setelah itu pergi ke Lotte."

"Lotte?"

"Hmm.."

"Woaaahh! Jongin ingin cekali ke Lotte. Yeeayy Aciikk Jongin bica ke Lotte cama Cehunnie hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya lalu mengusak sayang rambut kecoklatan Jongin.

"Mangkanya, sekarang bangunkan Sehun hyung dulu. Baekhyun hyung tunggu di ruang makan ya?"

"Iya hyung!"

**.**

**[Big Secret]**

**.**

Sarapan pagi itu, penuh dengan tawa bahagia dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Jongin. Entah membicarakan apa, yang pasti mereka bahagia-bahagia saja dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Oh iya Jongin Sehun mau jadi anak Baekhyun hyung tidak?"

"Anak?"

"Hmm.. Baekhyun hyung mau jadi eomma Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin dan Sehun mau tidak jadi anak Baekhyun hyung?"

.

Jongin menatap Sehun dalam.

.

Sehun menatap Jongin tak kalah dalam.

.

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa _de javu_ dengan adegan dramatis ini.

.

Lalu sedetik kemudian Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman cerah yang bertengger di bibirnya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum lega setelahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang panggil hyung mommy ya. Dan panggil Chanyeol hyung daddy."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa harus mommy dan daddy Baek? bagaimana dengan eomma dan appa saja? Di negara kit—"

"_Mainstream_!"

"Mama, papa?"

"Tidak!"

"Mother, father?"

"Aneh!"

"Ibu, ayah?"

"Nononono."

"Mami, papi?"

"N.O!"

"Mimi, pipi?"

"BIG NO! _Eeww_."

"Mamsky, papsky?"

"ALAY!"

"Kenapa mommy cama daddy beltengkal cih?"

"Eh? Jongin tadi kau memanggil kami apa?" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah kearah Jongin yang hanya diam dan memandang polos kearah mereka.

"Mommy cama daddy kan?"

"Huwaaa Jongin! Benar benar seperti itu! panggil mommy sama daddy saja ya. Itu kan lucu kalau Jongin yang mengucapkan, imut sekaliiiii."

"Hah?"

"Jongin yaampun kamu kenapa im—"

"Mommy kenapa berlicara teruth thih dad?" tanya Sehun jengah juga melihat Baekhyun yang cerewetnya naujubileh-_-

"ASTAGA! Sehun terdengar tampan sekali kalau memanggil mommy dan daddy."

"Thehun memang tampan mom. Jongin baby thaja tahu itu." dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari makhluk kecil menggemaskan di sebelahnya.

"Tapi Sehun lebih tampan kalau meng—"

Chanyeol berdehem pelan, "Sudahah Baek, sebaiknya kita cepat makan dan segera siap-siap."

"Memang kita mau kemana dad?"

"Hari ini kita akan ke Lotte, Hun. Memangnya kamu belum diberitahu Jongin kalau kita hari ini akan pergi ke Lotte?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Jongin hanya menunjukan cengiran polosnya.

Baekhyun sudah akan berteriak sebelum Chanyeol menginterupsinya, "Baek, jangan mulai lagi. Hari ini kita juga harus membeli perlengkapan Jongin dan Sehun. Jadi tahan nafsumu untuk berteriak itu, okay? Atau sarapan ini tidak akan selesai-selesai."

"Oh iya." Baekhyun menepuk pelan keningnya, "Baiklah, selamat makan Yeol, Jong, Hun!"

"Celamat/Thelamat makan mom, dad!"

**.**

**[Big Secret]**

**.**

Baekhyun yang tengah menggandeng jemari kecil Jongin tersenyum riang setelah menaiki _roller coaster_ tadi sedangkan Chanyeol dengan wajah pucat pasinya dan kringat dingin yang mengucur dari keningnya.

Chanyeol mabuk.

Ya katakan saja Chanyeol itu norak. Bahkan Sehun yang tengah berjalan disebelahnya pun menatap malas daddy barunya tersebut.

"Aduhduh kepala ku pusing sekali." keluh Chanyeol sambil menghapus keringat dingin yang ada di keningnya.

"Hahaha daddy payah cekali cih. Lihat, bahkan Cehun hyung lebih kelen kalena tidak muntah-muntah cepelti daddy."

"Daddy itu cupu thekali tidak _gentle_ theperti thehun."

"Bwahaha bahkan anak berumur kurang dari lima tahun saja bisa mengatakan itu Yeol." Baekhyun terpingkal sampai menggeplak kepala Chanyeol.

"ADUH! Sakit Baek."

"Hahahaha maaf maaf." Baekhyun nyengir lebar. Menunjukan sederet gigi putih bersihnya.

"Mommy! Jongin mau pelmen kapac itu mom!" teriak Jongin riang sembari menunjukan telunjuknya kearah penjual permen kapas disana.

"Thehun juga mau mom!"

"Chan, belikan mereka permen kapas itu. Aku dan anak-anak menunggu disini." Perintah baekhyun dengan gaya _bossy_ nya. Chanyeol mendengus saat mendengar nada sok _bossy_ itu keluar dari bibir istrinya.

"Baiklah."

"Mom! Thetelah ini kita mau kemana? Thehun dan Jongin thudah lelah." Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat pemandangan di sampingnya. Jongin sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Lucu sekali.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa pulang sekarang anak-anak. Mommy dan daddy sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk kalian di rumah."

Jongin mendongakan kepalanya tiba-tiba, "Kejutan apa mom? Jongin cuka cekali kejutan hihihi."

"Jongin akan tahu nanti sayang. Setelah ini kita ke mall dulu ya untuk membeli keperluan kalian." Baekhyun mengusak sayang kepala Sehun dan Jongin yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

**.**

**[Big Secret]**

**.**

"Mom, memangnya dirumah ada kejutan apa thih?"

"Rahasia sayang."

"Kok lahacia cih mom? Jongin cama Cehun hyung kan ingin tahu." Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya dari kursi penumpang kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum polos setelahnya.

"Aish kau itu imut sekali sih Jong." Baekhyun mengecup pelan pipi gempal Jongin yang menggodanya. Chanyeol yang melirik adegan itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Sehun mengangguk setuju mendengarnya, "Jongin baby memang imut thekali mom. Thehun thaja gemath thekali thama Jongin baby."

Jongin kembali duduk dikursinya dengan manis sambil mengendarkan pandangannya pada jalanan Seoul malam hari. Sebelum, "Ayam!" pekiknya.

"Eh? Ada apa Jong?" Chanyeol bertanya setengah terkejut mendengar pekikan bernada polos itu.

"Ada ayam dad!"

"Ayam apa sih Jong? Dimana? Ayamnya siapa?"

"Makthudnya Jongin ayam goreng dad, mom. Jongin thuka thekali makan ayam goreng." Timpal Sehun menjawab kebingungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ooohh.. baiklah ayo beli ayam goreng untuk makan malam!" ucap Baekhyun tak kalah riang dengan suara Jongin tadi.

"Baek, sebaiknya aku saja yang membeli ayam goreng. Kau bawa anak-anak pulang saja. Kau bisa mengendarai mobil ini kan?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Kenapa Yeol?"

"Tak apa. Aku saja yang membelinya. Kau bawa anak-anak pulang dan segera tunjukan kejutan itu kepada mereka." Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan sambil meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Kau serius? Lalu nanti kau pulangnya bagaimana?"

"Ini bahkan tak ada satu kilometer dari apartement kita Baek, jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya, suamiku." Baekhyun mengecup pelan pipi Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol keluar.

**Blam**

"Mom? Kenapa daddy kelual?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Daddy akan membeli ayam goreng untuk makan malam kita sayang."

"Kenapa tidak thama-thama thaja beli ayam gorengnya mom?"

"Entahlah. Perasaan mommy pun sedikit tak enak."

**.**

**[Big Secret]**

**.**

Baekhyun sedang mendudukan dirinya di sofa sambil mengecheck ponselnya dengan posisi di tengah kedua anak barunya yang sedang asik melihat kartun yang menayangkan dua belatung kelebihan hormon bewarna kuning yang gendut dan belatung merah yang bantet. Ya, Larva. Hehehe Baekhyun jadi teringat Suho kalau melihat larva merah itu. Baekhyun mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah layar ponselnya, dan seketika itu pula ia memasang wajah datarnya yang sangat tak enak dilihat. Dia hanya memandang jengah saat melihat _notification_ di ponselnya.

.

_Message (27)_

_Missed Call (42)_

.

Dan itu semua dari SUHO! Sumpah demi apapun, apa sih maunya manusia kerdil yang sialnya sangat kaya itu?. Hari ini ia benar-benar lupa untuk membawa ponselnya saat pergi tadi dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dia hanya memandang datar saat membaca pesan-pesan Suho padanya yang kira-kira seperti...

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Kamu dimana?_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Kamu kenapa nggak masuk Baek?_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_HEH KAMU NGGAK MASUK KENAPAH?!_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_JAWAB BAEK!_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Kamu sibuk ya?_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Cih sok sibuk!_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Kamu kemana sih Baek?_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Baek?_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Hellow Baek_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Yaudah deh gausah dibales :(_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Eh kok beneran nggak dibales sih Baek?! :"(_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Baek, aku mulai khawatir, tahu._

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Baek balas pliisssss_

.

_[From: Tante Kerdil] _

_Baek..._

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, ia mulai mengetikan balasan untuk Suho sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

_To: Tante Kerdil_

_Subject: -_

_Aku baik-baik saja hyung. terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku :)_

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ponsel Baekhyun mulai bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan yang masuk. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas sambil menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

"Hal—"

"_Baekhyun?! astaga kau darimana saja? Kenapa hari ini tidak masuk? Kenapa kau mengacuhkan pesan-pesan dan panggilanku tadi? Kau seb—"_

"Hyung! bawel banget sih!"

"_Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu Baek."_

"Iya iya aku tah—"

"Mom? Kenapa daddy lama cekali cih?"

"_B-Baek? suara anak kecil siapa itu? dia.. memanggilmu apa? Mom? Mommy? Apa aku yang salah dengar? Atau... kau sebenarnya dimana sih?! Kenapa ada anak kecil yang—"_

"Nanti ku telpon lagi hyung. _Bye._"

_End Call._

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan tersenyum kecil, "Mungkin antriannya panjang, Jong." Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan acara menonton serial kartun yang mirip belatung warna itu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana? Apakah Jongin dan Sehun suka kamar barunya?"

"Thehun sangat suka mom!"

"Jongin juga cuka cekali mom! Kamalnya lucu hihihi."

Ya, kejutan yang disiapkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah kamar baru Jongin dan Sehun. Hari ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sengaja mengajak pergi anak-anak itu supaya mereka tidak tahu kalau kamar tamu itu sedang di renovasi dan di tata ulang menjadi kamar anak-anak yang sangat lucu. Dan Baekhyun lega saat mendengar bahwa Jongin dan Sehun menyukainya.

"Mom, daddy lama thekali. Thehun thudah lapar."

"Jongin juga lapal cekali mom. Daddy pacti main dulu cama teman-temannya jadi lama cekali." Ucapan polos Jongin membuat kekehan Baekhyun keluar.

"Kita tunggu saja. Sebentar lagi daddy juga akan pulang." Baekhyun juga ragu dengan kata-kata yang di keluarkannya barusan. Entah kenapa, perasaanya tidak enak mengenai Chanyeol sekarang.

**.**

**[Big Secret]**

**.**

Chanyeol berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang entah kenapa sedikit lenggang malam itu sambil menenteng beberapa kantong ayam goreng. ia merasa bahwa sedari tadi ada yang membuntutinya. Ia tak ingin menyeret Baekhyun, Jongin, ataupun Sehun dalam masalah apapun, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli ayam goreng itu sendiri. Dan tentunya mengahadapi orang-orang yang ia yakini tengah membuntutinya itu sendiri.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Insting Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ada sekitar empat orang yang mengikutinya. Insting Chanyeol tak pernah salah jika menyangkut masalah seperti ini, ia mantan _gangster_ _rite_?. Chanyeol hendak membalikan tubuhnya sebelum ia jatuh tersungkur diatas tlotoar karena mendapat tendangan keras di punggungnya. Chanyeol meringis kecil merasakan nyeri di punggungnya, ia hanya belum siap tadi, oke?.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati empat orang yang memandangnya dengan seringai menjijikannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dan memandang mereka datar.

"Menjijikan." Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, "Apa maumu, Bang-ssi?"

"Kau!" Pria yang memiliki wajah paling garang menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya dan menatapnya murka, "Urusan kita dulu belum selesai, brengsek!"

"Ohohoho jadi kau menginginkan aku sampai jauh-jauh datang ke Korea? Uugghh kau manis sekali, sayangku."

"Jangan memancing emosiku, Park!"

Chanyeol menyeringai menatap pria garang itu, "Sayangnya, aku suka memancing emosimu, Bang."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**OEMJI HELOO INI APAAN?! MAAF INI NGGAK MUTU BANGET T^T Maaf ya kalo chap ini mengecewakan T^T Tapi chap ini chap paling panjang loh ciyus :|**

**Belakangan ini bener-bener sibuk ngurusin urusan sekolah, padahal baru kelas sepuluh bukan kelas dua belas :'D Chapter ini aja numpang apdet di leppie orang :'D**

**Padahal sumpah sebenernya ini mau diapdet waktu hari valentine kemarin. Tapi ternyata oh ternyata... tugas yang menumpuk membunuh rencanaku dengan telak :(**

**Syudah aku gamau banyak ngomong dulu di chap ini. Numpang leppie orang soalnya keburu dipake yang punya.**

**OH IYAAA, DAN MAAFKAN DIRIKUH BUAT CHAP INI GABISA BALESIN REVIEW DULU YAAAA. JANJI DEH CHAP BESOK AKU BALESNYA DOBEL(?) NAHLOH.**

**DAN BUAT YANG MAU REQ FANFIC, PM AJA ATAU NGGAK SMS. SORI LAGI KERE GAADA DUIT BUAT BELI PAKETAN MUWAHAHAHAHAHA :v**

**Last,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please? :)**


End file.
